Ethias
by Ethias Mouse
Summary: It's about a young mouse named Ethias who was left in his village and abandoned to fend for himself.  He was gifted with something and everyone fears it except a pretty, young mousemaid.  He must save his village from a nasty fox called Slaygart.
1. Prologue

Ethias

Prologue

Hello there everyone I am John Churchmouse recorder of Redwall Abbey. If this is your first time here that's ok because I am telling you a story today. Everything at Redwall here is peaceful, but when everything gets out of hand we become fearsome warriors or most of us do. We have fought mighty ones like Cluny the Scourge and Slager the Cruel, but this is a story that was told of a couple of seasons ago. He was an orphaned mouse and the reason why is because he was gifted with something that is beautifully remarkable, but they thought was dangerous. His name is Ethias and he has that gift. He had a mother, a father, two sisters, and a brother who he really despised.

His family saw what he was gifted with and knew that they couldn't do anything about it. They left him at his village with everyone else who knew of his gift and didn't care about it. The only one that cared for it was a very pretty, young mousemaid. She didn't mind of it that much and thought that it was the best gift she thought anybeast ever received.

But when his family left him they took a sword with them. It was the family sword that was very valuable and was made by their ancestors, the spirit ones. That is what the story is about and I will tell it to you right away so don't leave or your missing out.

It was a very cold winter…


	2. The Village

Chapter 1

The Village

It was very cold in that village and everyone was inside escaping the blizzard. In one hut there was a family of mice. There was a father, a mother, two young mousemaids, and a little brother mouse. The mother was about to have her fourth child and she couldn't get it out all on her own. They called the village doctor for assistance and the father would help too. The mother thought of naming her new born son Ethias or a girl Etha. The doctor was about to pull the new born mouse out and the mother was ready.

"Ok now I'm going to need you to hold still and push as hard as you can. Ready? One! Two! Three! Push! Push!"

The mother pushed as hard as she could and she screamed when the baby came out.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!"

Then everyone heard crying and the doctor was holding the baby mouse and told the mother what gender it was.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!"

Everyone cheered when they all saw the new born son. Then the doctor gave the baby to the mother to hold and cherish.

"I will call him Ethias."

Then after she was done holding him everyone else got to hold him, except for young Saihte. He always got into trouble in the village and they didn't trust him holding the baby. Saihte just took Ethias anyway and on purposely dropped him. Ethias was just about to hit the ground when he was floating on something blue. Then the color of his eyes changed from brown to blue. Everyone was shocked when they saw this. They didn't know how this happened. Ethias didn't care he was just laughing while floating in midair.

Over time as seasons went by Ethias grew older and older and his gift was growing with him. Then one day he was just playing with his friends tossing a ball back and forth and then they made it harder for each other.

"Ok we're going to make this game harder. Everyone is going to throw it at someone as hard as they can and if you can't catch it then you'll get hurt. Ok let's start again."

So as the game went on everyone was throwing the ball at each other and everyone caught it including Ethias. Then when it was Ethias' turn to throw it he threw it his hardest at one of his friends and then the ball started gaining speed as it came closer to his friend. Then the ball started glowing blue and his friend jumped out of the way as the ball smashed through his hut. His friend turned toward him and got angry that he charged and a fight started. Ethias was a peaceful mouse and didn't know much about fighting. He protected himself for as long as he can trying to make his friend stop.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't know what happened. Stop it!"

"No that was my families hut and you wrecked it!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it just stop fighting."

"No not until you learned your lesson."

Then all of a sudden as Ethias was defending himself telling his friend to stop something weird happened. His eyes started glowing blue and his paws were glowing as well. They were balls of blue glowing stuff and then he was hearing voices all around him. Then Ethias threw what ever was in his paw at his friend. His friend dodged and Ethias kept throwing those glowing balls at his attacker. Then a pretty, young mousemaid named Rose stepped in and broke up the fight.

"Stop it both of you there is no fighting allowed in this village."

"He started it," Ethias accused.

"No I didn't you threw the ball at me so fast and then it went through my hut and broke it."

"I didn't do it on purpose I don't know how that happened."

Then everyone just went inside angry and wanted to forget what went on back there. Ethias just stayed where he was and fell to his knees on the ground and started talking to himself.

"How did that happen? I never knew I could do that. If this gets out of hand what am I going to do?"

Then Ethias heard a voice behind him and saw a mouse clad in armor speaking to him.

"Hello Ethias Mouse I saw what happened here and knew I needed to talk to you."

"Who are you mouse spirit?"

"I am called Martin the Warrior who is the spirit that protects Redwall Abbey from destruction. Speaking of destruction I have grave news for your village. A ruthless fox warlord named Slaygart is roaming Mossflower destroying villages trying to get his way to Redwall Abbey. I have seen what you have done and I hope you could use it to stop Slaygart once and for all."

"I wouldn't know what to do."

Then Martin started fading away saying, "You will Ethias. You will."

Martin disappeared from view and Ethias ran back to his hut telling his mother and father what had just happened to him and what occurred earlier before that. Then his mother and father knew what they must do. They started packing their things and told their children except Ethias they were leaving the village for good. Then they told Ethais they were leaving for a little trip and said they had left Ethias in charge of the hut while they were gone. Ethias said ok and then they left.


	3. Slaygart

Chapter 2

Slaygart

Slaygart a fearsome, ruthless fox warlord seeking a creature with tremendous power that could make you live forever and do whatever you want with it. He was searching and destroying villages trying to find that power. So far he has not succeeded. Slaygart has a massive horde by the hundreds that follow his orders and never disobey. They sometimes made mistakes and those mistakes were answered by Slaygart's scimitar that cleaved through their bodies like butter.

Slaygart had destroyed every village except one village that stood in his path. He knew that no one in any village had that gift, but he had heard of a place called Redwall Abbey that was filled with peaceful mice and he suspected that one of those peaceful creatures had that power. Slaygart knew he had to destroy that last village in Mossflower before he could get to Redwall. He had traveled a long way to get here and now he was almost here.

"My warriors," Slaygart said, "We have but one more village standing in our path before Redwall and it shall be destroyed. If you want to leave now before we destroy that village, speak now," some of the vermin started to leave until Slaygart continued with the sentence, "and you'll never speak to plead for mercy. No one leaves Slaygart alive. So are you going to stay or leave without heads?"

Everybeast looked at each other and then raised their weapons shouting, "Slaygart! Slaygart! Destroys all!"

Slaygart smiled at his army and then turned to face the little village just over yonder hill. He pulled out his scimitar and led his army onward toward the village. Little did he know that this village had the power in a beast. Though that beast was young and small he was pretty brave.

Slaygart arrived at the gate of the village and knocked sharply on the front gates. One of the guards looked over the wall and investigated to see who it was.

"Who goes there?"

"I am Slaygart who just wants to talk with you about a simple question."

"What kind of question fox?"

"You need to let me in and talk to your village leader about it."

Then another head poked over and started talking to Slaygart.

"I am the leader of this village what of me do you want?"

"I want to come into your village alone and ask you a simple question."

"You can come in, but you must take out all weapons and leave them outside."

Slaygart took off his scimitar and showed them that he was unarmed.

"Now can you let me in kind mouse?"

"Let him in."

The guards opened the gates and Slaygart came inside following the leader of the village. He looked around and noticed a few mice playing a game and noticed another mouse watching them sadly. Then he was led into the village hall where all elders and council members came to a meeting over anything.

"What is this question that you ask me?"

"I need to know if you have a creature in here that has a power not known to any creature before."

The village leader thought for a moment and guessed that it would be wrong to send the one who possessed a strange power.

"I'm afraid we don't have that here. If we did we certainly wouldn't give him to you."

Slaygart lunged at the leader and began beating him.

"You're a liar I have searched every village in all of Mossflower and know you have him or her now where is he."

Outside Ethias was watching his friends play a game and then he heard a lot of fighting coming from the village hall. He went to investigate and found his village leader being beaten by a fox. Ethias ran inside and tried to pull the fox off his leader, but Slaygart threw him off and continued beating the leader. Then Ethias grew very angry and his eyes grew bright blue. His hands also started glowing blue balls in them. Slaygart turned around and saw the mouse throwing glowing blue balls at him. He tried his best to get out of the hall and ran from the village Ethias pursuing him to get out. Ethias managed to hit him out and told the guards to close the gates and lock them up tight. Then he ran back inside and helped his leader up.

"Are you okay," Ethias asked?

"I'm alright thank you for saving my life, but how did you do it young one?"

"I don't know I think I got really angry, my eyes were glowing blue, I heard voices all around me, and I found myself throwing blue balls at him. What did he want?"

"He wanted you Ethias. Slaygart was looking for a beast with a power so great that he now knows it's you. Everyone in this village will try their best to protect you from them."

"No I don't need protection. Everyone wouldn't do it anyway. They would rather have me leave than they protect me from getting taken and killed. I don't think anyone likes me."

"Don't worry Ethias I'll try my best to get as much help as I can. You just go on back to your hut and get a goodnight sleep."

"Thank you I will."

Ethias ran out of the village hall and headed back to his hut.

Slaygart was out of breath when he ran out of the village that he was angry that a little mouse had the power and chased him out of the village. His horde knew never to get near him when he was in his angry moods. Then once his breath was back he turned around and saw the village.

"I'll get that power from you young one. You won't be able to stop me when I destroy your village. Hahahahaha."


	4. The Message

Chapter 3

The Message

In Mossflower, Redwall sent one of their otters and their young one to give the nearest village a message to tell them that they would come to their village if they needed help with anything. The two otters ran through the woods toward the village when they were ambushed by a gang of vermin. The vermin had the otters surrounded. Luckily they both had a dagger with them to ward off anybeast that gave them trouble. They pulled out their daggers and defended themselves.

"Kayla, if we don't make it out of here alive, I want you to know that I love you and no matter what I'll always be with you."

"I love you too daddy, but we're going to make it out of here and reach that village over yonder hill. Don't worry daddy we'll make it I know we will."

Then they both lunged at two of the vermin and landed on them. They stabbed those two and ran off toward the village being pursued by the rest of the gang.

Ethias walked up to the battlements at the top of the wall and looked outward towards Redwall's direction to see if he could see it. Then he heard someone coming down the hill. It was two otters being pursued by a gang of Slaygart's horde. Ethias ran toward the back gate and unlocked it making sure there was no other vermin outside. Then he gestured the otters inside and locked the gate tightly after they got in. They both were gasping for breath, and then they fell to the ground and blacked out. Ethias saw they were wounded in many places and did his best to get them into his hut without anyone noticing what he was doing.

"I shouldn't be doing this alone I need another beast's help."

Then he thought of Rose and how she was pretty good at healing travelers. He knew not to tell anyone else because they would think that he was the one that caused them to be injured, and then they wouldn't help him heal them himself. Then one of the otters started to wake up and groaned massaging his head.

"Ow my aching head. Where am I and who are you," he asked?

"Hi I'm Ethias I was the one who opened the back gate and closed it so that you wouldn't be dead out there for one of Slaygart's gangs."

"Oh no not him. I heard he has been destroying every single village searching for a creature who he thinks has a power of some sort. Of course that is just ridiculous. No creature could possess a power that no other creature has."

"Uh you're looking at that creature my friend. What's your name anyway?"

"What are you talking about? Why do you say that you're that creature Ethias?"

Then Ethias showed him his paws, and then they started glowing blue along with his eyes. The otter was so shocked about this that he wondered how it was real.

"You see I do possess that power and it seems like spirit powers because Martin the Warrior told me that is what they are."

"Oh I see. I almost forgot my manners. My name is Skipper and I have a daughter named Kayla."

The sudden though of his daughter occurred to him and he asked what has become of her.

"Oh no where is she Ethias?"

"She's right next to you Skipper. Don't worry she's alright. You both suffered some severe wounds back there and I feel you should be treated. Hey what's that piece of parchment you're holding in your paw?"

Skipper looked in his paw and remembered he had to give a message to the village.

"Oh this is for your village Ethias just saying that if you need anything from Redwall we will supply you with what ever it is you need."

He handed the message to Ethias and Ethias read it aloud to himself.

_"Hello everyone in this village. We have given you this message to let you know that if you need anything or need supplies that we can give it to you. I hope you ask for our help because we want to help you our closest neighbor. If you decline that's ok our doors will always be open to good honest creatures like you. _

_-Father Abbot of Redwall Abbey-"_

Ethias closed the message and gave it back to Skipper.

"I'm afraid we are fine now, but if we need your help we will come to you and ask for whatever we need."

Then Kayla started to wake up and fell back down because of the injuries that were inflicted on her.

"Kayla are you alright?"  
"I am fine dad. Are you alright?"

"I am fine. Ethias was the one that saved our lives and is going to treat us till we are back to full health."

"Oh that's wonderful dad. Where is Ethias now?"

"He's standing right here Kayla."

Kayla did her best to sit up and look where Ethias was standing. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Kayla looked back at Skipper and looked at him funny.

"Is he going to heal our injuries father?"

"I'm not sure Kayla. I think he is if he doesn't know anyone else that can heal us both."

"I will try my best to heal you both, and I might do it with my spirit powers. Then again I'm not to sure about using them, just using herbs and other medicines. I'll do my best so if I don't do well it's ok to criticize me. Also if I don't do well there might be another reason why I'm not doing very well. My parents have left the village and they left because they fear my spirit powers, and they don't know what it does. They think it was only made for destruction so I'm all alone."

Skipper and Kayla pitied him, and felt sorry for him that they knew not to be so hard on Ethias for his first operation on a living creature. Then they both laid back down on the beds and let Ethias do what he could do for them. Before Ethias started he gave them an herbal potion that would reduce the pain, but also put them to sleep. After he gave them the potion he ran out of his hut looking for Rose. He searched all over the village and finally found her in her hut doing something with her father. Her mother was washing dishes. He went up to the door and knocked on the door. Rose's father opened it and saw it was Ethias. He slammed the door in Ethias' face and went back to doing what ever he was doing with his daughter. Ethias heard Rose asking her father who was at the door and heard Ethias was there. He heard the door starting to open again and saw Rose this time.

"Hello Ethias, what can I do for you," she asked?

"Can you come with me please it's really important," he said urgently.

"Sure, but what foooooooor!"

He grabbed her paw and dashed away back to his hut where he led her to Skipper and Kayla who were still in a deep sleep. Rose looked at them and knew why Ethias had brought her to his hut.

"Are you saying you want me to heal them Ethias?"

"Yes can you do that? They are from Redwall Abbey."

At the sound of Redwall Abbey, Rose knew that this was urgent and began healing Skipper and Kayla at the same time asking Ethias how this happened.

"How did this happen Ethias?"

"They were attacked by one of Slaygart's gangs and I let them in through the back gate. Then they fainted and I brought them back to my hut, and than the older otter gave me a message from Redwall asking us if we needed their help or if we wanted any of their supplies."

Rose stopped her work and turned around to face Ethias.

"Do you have the note with you Ethias?"

"No I gave it back to Skipper."

"Why did you give it back?"

"We don't need their help because everyone can rot in hell and die. No one likes my gift except you and that's why."

"Ethias I would agree with you there."

"You would?"

"Of course. I don't like the way other creatures are treating you just because of your gift. I think it's beautiful and not dangerous. You're right, but this is your real home and everyone in here lives here. We can't just let them get taken by Slaygart. He'll kill every single one of them. Did the message say anything else in it?"

"Yes it also said that if our village wanted to we could go to Redwall and live there for sanctuary."

"Well I'm definitely not leaving Ethias because this is my home and we all need to fight for it."

"Who said I was going I'm staying here because no matter what everyone thinks I'm defending this village and not destroying it."

Then Skipper and Kayla woke up with bandages covering their wounds. Then they both saw Rose.

"Hello there what is your name," Skipper asked?

"I'm Rose and I am the one who healed you. Ethias was the one who just needed to give you the drug to put you to sleep."

"Thank you both, but I'm afraid we won't be going anywhere and one of you will have to go back to Redwall and give them your answer."

Then immediately Ethias raised his hand and said, "I'll do it. For the safety of this village and to rid Mossflower of Slaygart and his horde."

"Thank you Ethias you're really brave. I would suggest leaving before the sun comes up and stay in the shadows."

"Thank you Skipper and Kayla for your informing words. I hope I'll be able to see you and the village when I come back."

"We hope to see you to, but it's getting late and I suggest we all get a goodnight sleep."

"Good idea. You and Kayla can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor. You are just healing up and you need a comforting bed to make your wounds happy. Goodnight Skipper. Goodnight Kayla."

"Goodnight Ethias," both of them said before going to sleep.

Then Ethias closed his windows and locked his door so that he wouldn't be disturbed in his sleep. Ethias gazed out at the stars and then fell asleep.


	5. The Answer

Chapter 4

The Answer

As the morning was about to take over the night, Ethias waked up and was getting ready to go when he thought of something. He went over to Skipper and Kayla and woke them up.

"Skipper, Kayla I am not going to leave you here in my village. I am taking you back to Redwall and then they will take care of you. If your injuries are causing you a problem I will try my best to heal them. Also we can't be noticed by anyone or we will get in big trouble, or I will. My friend Rose will help us get out the way you two came in."

Skipper and Kayla thought for a while and finally said, "Yes we will go with you back to Redwall."

Ethias helped both of them up and waited for Rose to come and knock on the door. After a few minutes Rose finally came and told them to be their quietest on the way out. It was nearly dawn when Rose finally got them to the door.

"Thank you Rose for all your help. I couldn't have done it without you," Ethias said.

Rose gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ethias. You're the bravest mouse I've ever met. Good luck on your trip."

"Don't worry I will," Ethias called back.

Then they left through the gate and were on their way back to Redwall.

Slaygart was in a very angry mood and didn't want to be disturbed. He laid awake all night trying to make a plan to get that mouse that had the power. He strode out of his tent and woke up some of his rats. Some of them were still too tired and Slaygart had to kick them awake until they were standing up ready for orders. Then Slaygart noticed the back gate of the village opening and saw the mouse and two otters running into the woods. He turned back to those few rats and gave them their orders.

"I have chosen you to chase after that mouse that just left his village with two otters. My guess is that they are heading for Redwall Abbey to give them our position. All of you must chase after them and bring them back alive, but bring the young mouse to me when you get back. Is that clear?"

Then they all said, "Yes chief!"

Slaygart sniggered as he watched his rats go off and capture them.

Ethias, Skipper, and Kayla were running through the woods with how much energy they had. Ethias had to slow down a lot because Skipper and Kayla were lagging behind because of their injuries. Then Ethias knew that if they wanted to get to Redwall faster, Skipper and Kayla must be in tip top shape. Ethias bent down and canted something to the spirits to help him heal Skipper and Kayla's wounds. He opened his eyes and covered his mouth because he accidentally turned them into flowers.

"Ethias what's wrong," Skipper barked?

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong I just didn't have enough energy to heal the wounds. So I'll start over again."

Ethias once more chanted something to the spirits and opened his eyes, and Skipper and Kayla's injuries were healing and they weren't flowers anymore. They were back to their regular bodies.

"Okay are you two ready to continue our trek back to Redwall?"

"Yes we're ready Ethias. Let's go!"

Suddenly they were surrounded by a gang of Slaygart's rats. Ethias did his best to protect Skipper and Kayla from the rats. A cutlass swiped at Ethias and caught him in the leg. Ethias fell to the ground in pain as the rats were drawing closer. Then Ethias' eyes started glowing blue, and he put his paws out. Suddenly a big blue shield covered Ethias and the two otters. The rats that touched it were shocked, and fell to the ground and blacked out. Then Ethias, Skipper, and Kayla ran towards Redwall. Ethias saw Redwall and told Skipper and Kayla they were almost there.

Unfortunately, the rats recovered and pursued Ethias and the two otters once again. Ethias and the two otters made it to the main gate. Skipper started pounding on the main gate while Ethias was looking out for the enemy. Then the vermin popped out of nowhere and began trying to break Ethias' shield with their weapons. Skipper heard the doors being unlocked and told Ethias about it. The doors opened and Ethias, Skipper, and Kayla were swept into the abbey. Ethias was panting trying to regain his breath and then he fainted from exhaustion.

Ethias opened his eyes and found himself looking into the eyes of a badger. He jumped up in shock and was put down by her big blunt paw.

"Easy now. We're just trying to help you young un," said the badger.

Ethias looked around and saw that he was in Redwall's infirmary. He also noticed that Skipper and Kayla were in beds too. Then Ethias asked the badger something.

"Hello, I come from the village that you sent a message to. May I speak to the Abbot of this place?"

"Certainly young un. He's just down the hall."

She went away and Ethias looked around once more. Then he felt a pain in his leg. He looked to his leg and saw a mousemaid wrapping the wound in bandages. Then the badger returned with the Abbot. The Abbot sat down next to Ethias and asked him what it was he wanted.

"What is it you ask of me for my son?"

"I'm Ethias and I come from the village you sent a message to. I have an answer for you. Our village will come to you for help or sanctuary if we are in danger. You don't need to deliver your supplies to our village. We will come get them from you here."

"If that's your answer I suppose we could do that. Is your leg felling better now?"

"Yes it is thank you for your hospitality, and also I wanted to bring you back Skipper and Kayla. I hope they get well."

"Oh don't worry Ethias they are going to be as good as new when we heal them."

"Thank you Father Abbot. I must get back to my village now."

With that Ethias jumped out of bed, put on his clothes and headed for the main gate. When Ethias left the abbey he headed back into the woods toward his village. Just then the rats that had been attacking him earlier jumped out and surrounded him like before. Ethias pulled out his staff and spun it around in the air bringing it back down into a fighting stance.

"Well this isn't fair. Six against one how fun this will be. Who's first I want to make a good impression on the rest of you who didn't take my advice. First come, first served."

The rats charged him and he began fighting like never before. He felled the first rat with a downwards thrust. Then he jabbed it backwards catching a rat square in his ribs. The fight and wind was knocked out of that rat. Then a rat swung his cutlass down at Ethias, and Ethias blocked it with his staff. Ethias held the staff up for as long as he could, and then the other three rats charged at him. Ethias jumped up and the rats collided with each other. Then Ethias just ran off back to his village. When the rats recovered they chased Ethias, but when they got up most of them hit a low branch that caught them on the head and knocked them out. The others just continued chasing Ethias trying to capture him and bring him back to Slaygart.

Ethias was just over the hill when he saw his village and put all his energy into his legs so that they would carry him back to the village. Then he tripped and rolled down the hill and collided with the back gate. He came up rubbing his head and looked to see that the rats were getting closer to him. Ethias unlocked the back gate and closed it fast, hearing a thud on the door on the other side. There were groans of pain as the rats got up and headed back to Slaygart to receive their punishment. Then Ethias turned around and found Rose standing right in front of him. She cried and gave him a hug.

"I'm so happy your back safe and sound Ethias. I don't know what I would do without you here," she cried.

"I'm fine Rose. I'm back and unharmed."

"What happened to your leg?"

"A rat scratched me there and Redwall did their best to heal it, but I managed to make it back here alive."

"I think we should go back to our huts so that no one knew you were gone and I helped you."

"That's good."

Then they both walked away, and Rose leaned her head on Ethias' shoulder. Ethias just smiled and continued to walk back to his hut.


	6. The First Attack

Chapter 5

The First Attack

Slaygart was in his tent forming out a plan for the first attack on the village. He thought and thought for a long time, but he finally came up with a plan. Slaygart brought in his captains. He had three captains and their names were Snakeblood, Gutnose, and Weaselsticker. Snakeblood was a strong rat with a long sword. Gutnose was a ferret who was pretty fast with his kills. Finally we get to Weaselsticker who was a cunning fox who was pretty smart at figuring out plans, and that's what Slaygart needed him for. Slaygart knew Weaselsticker was the smartest captain he had, and always relied on him to help him make a plan.

"Snakeblood," Slaygart yelled!

"Yes chief," Snakeblood answered.

"Fetch me Weaselsticker. I need him to help me make a plan to destroy that village."

Snakeblood lowered down on one knee and said, "As you wish my lord."

Ever since Snakeblood started calling Slaygart "lord", Slaygart has always liked him just because he was strong and called him that. When Snakeblood left Slaygart's tent, Slaygart started taking out a big piece of paper and a quill for Weaselsticker to use. Then a few moments later, Snakeblood came in along with Weaselsticker at his side.

"You called for me chief," Weaselsticker asked?

"I need you to devise a plan to help me destroy that village, and also know you're the smartest creature in my horde."

"Thank you chief. Shall I start devising a plan for you?"

"Yes go right ahead. Also if your thirsty or hungry, have some bird's meat and some wine."

"Thank you chief."

Then Slaygart left his tent and went to his other captains.

"Now once Weaselsticker is done with the plans, I want you to come into my tent so that you know where to go. Understood?"

"Yes chief," they said together.

Then Slaygart wanted to see how well his horde was prepared for fighting. Slaygart aroused the whole camp and told them that if they wanted to learn more fighting skills, they would have to come to a fighting circle with Slaygart. Most of them went to it because some of them didn't know a lot of fighting. Their opponent was Slaygart. He was going to train his horde to the best that he could.

"Now, those who came here to learn more fighting skills, let's get started."

Slaygart drew out a fighting circle big enough for himself and his opponent. Then he covered his eyes with one paw, and was moving his cutlass in a circular motion in the other. Finally he came to a stop, and opened his eyes to see that a rat was going to face him. The rat stepped forward and drew out his cutlass. Then Slaygart told the rat to charge forward, and the rat obeyed knowing that if he didn't Slaygart would gut him. When the rat was in range, Slaygart swiped down with his cutlass knocking the cutlass from the rat. Then Slaygart kicked him to the ground and put the cutlass to his opponent's neck.

"This is the first lesson. When the enemy charges at you with their weapon held out ready to pierce you like a spear, swing down hard enough to where they let go and kick them to the ground, and then you stab them. Do you need me to go over it again, or do you understand it well enough?"

The horde understood. Throughout the rest of the night Slaygart kept teaching them new fighting skills until Weaselsticker finally came up with a plan. In the training he had to kill some of his horde if they didn't know what to do. They were used as the examples, and were killed. Very few were killed. Then Weaselsticker came out of Slaygart's tent and gave him the plans. When Slaygart saw the plans, he smiled wickedly and laughed. Then he turned to the village and laughed at the thought of what it would look like after he did the plans.

"Oh if only you had surrendered to me little village, then your lives would have been spared, but I guess that you'll have to be covered in your villages ashes tomorrow."

Then he turned dismissed his horde, and went back to his tent to sleep. That night he dreamed about his horde trying to burn the village, but couldn't because they couldn't get passed a certain point. Then Slaygart saw the young mouse making a shield that covered his whole village. Slaygart woke up and cursed the young mouse for being gifted with that power.

In the village, Ethias was waking up to the morning sun, shining through his window. He went outside to smell the fresh air, and maybe stop by and say hi to Rose. On his way, he spotted his old friends playing tag. When they spotted at him, they glared at him until he moved on. Ethias took the glare and stared back at them with a smile on his face. Once he was gone, they began playing again. Ethias arrived at Rose's house and knocked on the door to see if she was there. Before his hand reached the door, he heard some raging sounds inside, and looked through the window to see Rose's father trying to beat her because she was with Ethias all the time. Ethias knew he had to stop the fighting.

He kicked down the door and jumped on top of Rose's father. Ethias was choking him, and then Rose tried to pull him off of her father. Finally, Rose pulled Ethias off of her father and told him to go back to his hut. Ethias ran back to his hut, and shut the door. Then he threw whatever came to paw at the wall. He was just so mad that Rose was being treated like that. Ethias couldn't take it. He broke down and started crying, because he had done that and almost committed murder. Then he heard the door of his hut open, and saw Rose standing in the doorway.

"Ethias, I know that you were trying to save me from my father's rage, and I forgive you for that, but what I can't forgive is that you tried to kill him in anger. What came over you?"

"I don't know Rose. It wasn't right for him to do that to you, and I thought you needed help."

"I did need help, and you helped me. Ethias, I was grateful that you stopped him from punishing me. When my dad got up he looked at me, and said he was sorry. He knew it was wrong to do that just because I was friends with you."

"I don't really care what they think of me. All I care about is your safety. I wouldn't be able to do that if I wasn't brave, but something inside of me urged me to do it. That's why I did it."

Then Ethias covered his eyes with his paws and began weeping, but weeping less. Rose gave him a hug with forgiveness, and then she smiled at him. Then she kissed him on the cheek. Just then they heard a shout coming from the main gate.

"Help, help, our village is surrounded by Slaygart's horde and we don't have enough weaponry."

Ethias knew this was a time that they needed Redwall's help, but since the whole village was surrounded he couldn't leave. He must find a way to defend the whole village from Slaygart. Just then he thought of an idea. He ran outside and put his paws up in the air. Then his eyes started glowing, and his paws were putting up a big blue bubble that covered the whole village. Even from the outside, but to where Slaygart's horde couldn't get in. Then Ethias ran up to the battlements and looked down over the parapet to see Slaygart jumping up and down cursing Ethias for what he had done to ruin his plans.

"Ethias did you do this," one of the guards asked?

"Uh yeah, I did do that. Do you think anyone else could do that?"

"No, I was just making sure it was you."

"Right!"

Then they looked down, and continued to see Slaygart jumping up and down, and cursing Ethias.

"Wow, he really needs to control his anger, and also watch his anger," said Ethias.

"Yeah, I agree with you there."

"You know what. This fighting won't stop until Slaygart gets what he wants, and that's me."

"Ethias you don't have to do this."

"I'm sorry friend, but this fighting has to stop. Goodbye!"

At that moment, Ethias climbed down the ladder, and went toward the main gate. Then before he got there, Rose came running up and told him not to go.

"Ethias, you don't have to do this," she cried with tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"Rose, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I'll miss you!"

Then Rose hugged Ethias tightly, crying in sadness at what Ethias was going to do. Rose gave him a kiss that she thought was the last kiss she would give to Ethias. Then they parted, and Ethias went toward the main gate.

"Open the gates," he shouted!

The gates opened, and Ethias took a final look back at Rose, thinking he would never see her again. Then he just walked out of the village and the gates closed. He could still see that the shield was still up, but it wouldn't be up any longer. Ethias broke through the shield, and gave himself up to Slaygart.

"Hahaha! Finally you came to your senses mouse. Slaygart has won the fight!"

A mighty cheer arose from the horde as Ethias was taken captive. Slaygart issued two of his captains to hold Ethias up for him.

"Hey mouse, this is for what you did to destroy my plans."

He raised a fist and punched Ethias in the stomach, but Ethias showed no slight pain, even though the wind was knocked out of him. To Slaygart, all that could be seen of Ethias was heavy breathing, but Ethias' gaze wasn't tearing from Slaygart, not one bit. Slaygart ordered his horde to retreat back to the camp site. There he would deal with Ethias himself, instead of in front of the village. He wanted to enjoy the mouse's defeat on his own.

They finally made it back to the village, and Slaygart ordered his two captains who were holding Ethias captive, be brought to him. Slaygart knew how to deal with this mouse. He issued his captains to hold Ethias tightly as Slaygart dealt Ethias very hard and painful blows. It took quite a while for Ethias to finally give in to the pain. He fell on the ground sore from the wounds and bruises Slaygart had inflicted upon him. Slaygart walked over and kicked Ethias over onto his back. Ethias groaned with pain as Slaygart leaned down, and whispered in his ear.

"You are a really strong young un. My hands are hurting with pain just trying to inflict pain on you. I admire that, but I mostly admire your powers. Give them to me now!"

"You can't have them Slaygart. Ugh! Even if I could give them to you I can't because the powers aren't transferable, so tough loss for you."

Slaygart's anger was rising, and he kicked Ethias to his captains, and told them what to do.

"Tie him up to a tree, and post four guards around my camp site to where they can see this mouse tied to the tree."

"Your orders will be carried out chief!"  
They walked away, dragging Ethias behind them with a rope in their paws. When they found a good, strong tree, they tied Ethias to it, and then left him there. Ethias was very tired, and began to fall asleep.

Later that night, Ethias woke up and felt a little stronger, because the wounds and bruises softened up a little, and he knew that he must escape, or Slaygart would kill him tomorrow morning. Then he noticed there were four guards posted to keep an eye on Ethias. Ethias thought of the spirit balls and knew what to do. He made two spirit balls and threw them at the guards on the other side of the camp site. They were hit, and they died without a sound. Then Ethias noticed there were the other two who were leaning on the tree Ethias was tied to. He threw two more spirit balls behind him, and heard a collision with the spirit ball, and its target. Then Ethias closed his eyes and began cutting the ropes with his spirit powers. This was called the spirit cutter. It could cut through anything Ethias was tied to.

Once the ropes were cut, Ethias fell to the ground and maneuvered his way to the outsides of the camp. Then he tripped over a ferret that was sleeping, and woke him up. It took a moment for the ferret to realize what had happened, and he raised the alarm.

"Escape, escape, our prisoner is lo-," Ethias had hit him on the head with a branch and knocked him out. Although it was already too late, because the whole horde woke up and began coming after Ethias. Ethias ran out of the camp and up the road, to who knows where he's going. He ran as fast as he could, and then an arrow zipped past by him and struck itself in the road. Ethias risked a glance over his shoulder, and saw the horde pursuing him with spears, and arrows. Then Ethias ran even harder, but this time another arrow came at him and cut his left arm.

"Aargh," he squeaked in pain.

Ethias grabbed his left shoulder, and continued running. Arrows kept on trying to hit him, but couldn't. Then another arrow hit him, and it hit him in the leg. He fell to the ground, and looked over to see that the horde was getting closer to him. Ethias jumped up, and threw a spirit wall right towards the vermin, and continued up the trail, trying to run as best as he could. Then he saw Redwall getting closer to him, and knew that he was saved. He looked back once more, and saw the vermin had recovered and pursued him once more. Then he was right at the main gate of Redwall, and knocked on the gate with as much energy that he had left. Ethias was exhausted from running, and collapsed on the ground, and blacked out.


	7. Trouble

Chapter 7

Trouble

In the village, Rose was in her hut crying over the loss of Ethias. She kept on weeping since Ethias left, and never came out of her room, except for meals, but was still in tears. Then she told her parents what she was going to do.

"Mother, father, I'm going to Ethias' hut tonight," she said sadly.

"Why Rose," they asked?

"I'm going to spend the night there, and don't try and stop me!"

"Come here Rose," her father said soothingly.

Rose went to her dad, and he hugged her. He couldn't understand why his daughter was friends with Ethias that freak. Then Rose opened the door, and left the hut. Her parents were very worried about her, and felt like they needed to make things right again.

Rose was almost to Ethias' hut when an older mouse and vole came out of the darkness. They walked up to her, and grabbed her, pinning her against the wall.

"Why are you wandering outside at night like this Rose," the mouse sniggered.

"None of your business, fatty. Now leave me alone!"

She started to leave, but they pinned her back down.

"You're not going anywhere until you give each of us a kiss," the vole added.

"You two are sick! I would never kiss you."

"Then why do you kiss that freak of nature?"

"Because he's nice and thoughtful, unlike you two."

With that she slapped them both, and ran for it. Then they both got up and started chasing after her. Rose ran as fast as she could, and then she wondered what Ethias would do, but she didn't have spirit powers. Then she thought of something else. She hid behind a hut, and stuck her foot paw out, and tripped the pair. They fell on top of each other, and tried to get up, but were stopped by Rose, who was hitting them with a stick.

"How do you like me now," she said happily?!

"Owow, please stop!"

"Ok."

Then she put down the stick, and ran toward Ethias' hut where they couldn't find her. She shut the door, and locked it. Then she went to Ethias' bed, and prayed before she slept there.

"Spirits of Mossflower Wood. Please keep Ethias safe from harm, and protect him like he would protect me. Amen!"

Then she snuggled into the bed, and went to sleep, dreaming that Ethias was still alive in Mossflower, and escaped from Slaygart.

As the morning sunlight came through the Infirmary window, Ethias was restless and was having a bad dream, which turned into a good dream. He dreamed that Rose was in trouble from two of his friends. Then the dream became good when she fought them off with a stick. The morning light made its way to Ethias' face, and woke him up. He put up a paw to shield his eyes from the bright light. Then he felt a surging pain in his leg. He looked down to where his leg was, and saw a mousemaid pulling out the arrow that had pierced Ethias.

"Ow," he yelped!

"Oh good, you're awake," she said.

Ethias looked around him, and saw that he was in a room that looked quite familiar. Then he remembered blacking out at Redwall's main gates. The Redwallers must have heard Ethias' knocking, and came to bring him inside and heal him. He remembered he was in the Infirmary, and that the Infirmary keeper was trying to bandage his wounds.

"Hold still! Do you want me to get the arrow out or not," she asked?

"Fine, but can you be a little more gentle please."

"I'll try my best."

Then she pretended to pull it out gently, and yanked it out fast.

"Yaaaah," Ethias screamed!

"If I did it gently, we would be in here for a longer time, now wouldn't we?"

"I guess so."

"Now let's heal your arm."

She began inspecting the wounded arm, and pulled out tweezers. She reached carefully, and grabbed something small that was stuck in Ethias' arm. Then she put it in a small bowl, and bandaged Ethias' arm.

"Now how did this happen to you young un?"

"I was captured by Slaygart, who is attacking my village, and I escaped only to be found, and shot at. That's why that happened."

"Well we found a piece of an arrow in your arm."

Then Ethias knew that it would be polite to thank the Infirmary keeper for her hard work.

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome young un"

"My name is Ethias."

"Oh what a nice name! Ethias. I like that name."

"Thanks," he said.

Then he looked around, and wondered if he could see what Redwall really looks like.

"Oh sure, but I won't do it. I'll be right back. I'm just going to find someone to do that for me."

"Ok. Thank you!"

Then she left the Infirmary, and went off to find someone to show Ethias around. Ethias just laid back in the bed, and looked at the ceiling. He was thinking of what was happening at the village right now. Then he wondered what leaving the village had done to Rose. His thoughts were erased as the Infirmary keeper came back into the room with a younger mouse.

"Ethias, this is Matthias. Matthias, Ethias."

"Hello Matthias, I'm Ethias," he said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you Ethias, I'm Matthias."

"Well I guess that Matthias can take it from here, and I can clean up here. Off you two go now. Oh, and Ethias. My name is Sister May."

"Thanks for your name," he called back.

"Wait! Ethias I forgot something. Get back here!"

Ethias came back into the room, and gave Ethias a crutch.

"Sorry about that."

"No need. I knew you forgot something to give me."

Then Ethias left with Matthias, with Ethias trying to catch up to Matthias. Matthias stopped in the first place that was nearest to the Infirmary.

"Ethias, this is Cavern Hole. We eat here when we're hungry, and we have a cook named Friar Hugo. I don't want to disturb him, because he might be cooking something."

"How good is his cooking, Matthias," Ethias asked?

"Oh you would be surprised at how good his cooking is."

"Really. When I feel a little better I should join you at lunch."

"Sure, and I'll introduce you to everyone _I _know."

Then they left Cavern Hole, and ventured into Great Hall. Ethias was amazed at what it looked like. Then he noticed the tapestry hanging on the wall.

"Wow," Ethias exclaimed, "I like the tapestry. Who's that mouse in the center there?"

"Oh him. That's Martin the Warrior. He was our abbey warrior long before I was born. Martin helped protect Redwall from evil the rest of his life."

Then Ethias gazed wide-eyed, and looked at Matthias.

"That's his name, Matthias," Ethias asked?

"Yes, I just said that."

Ethias looked back at the tapestry, and gazed at it for a while, until Matthias broke the silence.

"Ethias, come on."

Ethias continued to follow Matthias, and then he just asked him something.

"What's your favorite spot to go to in Redwall, Matthias?"

"Oh that's easy. It's a place by the abbey pond, in some bush area."

"Can we go there?"

"I thought you wanted to see the abbey."

"We can do that later. So can we go there or not?"

"Sure, I guess so."

Matthias led Ethias to his favorite spot, and they both had a snack. Then Ethias told Matthias what he had shown to very few people.

"Matthias, I want to show you something, so don't freak out."

Ethias made a blue ball form in his hand, and Matthias looked at it.

"What is it Ethias," Matthias asked?

"These are powers that I possess, and could have been passed down from someone in my family. Who, I don't know."

"Are you scared of what it can do?"

"Actually, yes. I fear that something will go wrong, and I will destroy something or someone that I know."

"Do you have a family Ethias?"

Ethias just looked at the ground, and a tear came from his eye.

"I did have a family, but I don't anymore. Once they saw these powers, they left me, and never returned. Everyone in my village despises me, except for a young mousemaid name Rose. She doesn't care what they do, and says they are the most beautiful gift she's ever seen."

"I like them too, Ethias. That is a good gift you have, and I think you shouldn't worry what other people think of it. They don't know what you can do with it."

"Thanks Matthias. That really helped. I feel better now, so let's go and see the rest of the abbey."

"Ok Ethias."

Then they walked off, and Matthias gave the rest of the tour of Redwall, also introducing Ethias to the inhabitants of Redwall, especially Cornflower. Once the day was coming to a close, the Joseph Bell rang out telling everyone it was dinner time. Everyone ran into Cavern Hole, and was seated. Ethias sat next to Matthias, and Cornflower. Friar Hugo sent out the food, and everyone ate their fill. When everyone was starting to leave, Matthias took Ethias to his favorite spot, and set up a tent for them.

"Are we sleeping outside, Matthias," Ethias asked?

"Yes. There's not enough room in my dorm for both of us. One of us would fall off the bed, and an argument might start. So that's why we're sleeping outside," said Matthias.

"You can have the tent Matthias. I want to sleep under the stars."

"Are you sure, Ethias? It's a little chilly tonight."

"I won't mind Matthias. See you in the morning."

"Ok. Goodnight Ethias."

"Goodnight Matthias."

Once Matthias was in the tent, Ethias gazed at the stars. Then he saw a shooting star fly across the sky. Ethias closed his eyes, and made a wish.

"I wish I could know where my family is."

Then another shooting star shot across the sky to the west. Ethias thought this was unusual, and tried again.

"I wish I knew where my family is."

Another shooting star flew across the sky, in the same direction as the second star. Ethias thought about what was happening, and thought for a moment. Then he knew why the stars kept shooting in the same direction to the west. That was where his family was.

He knew that he couldn't just leave now. Ethias needed some kind of weapon to protect him from Slaygart's horde, if they were roaming Mossflower for weary travelers. He would just look for a weapon in the morning, but right now he needed sleep. When he fell asleep, a star gleamed.

Slaygart was dealing out punishments to his three captains who let Ethias get away. He was very angry with them, that they knew they might not live. Slaygart promoted two of his horde to be his guards. He gave his three captains harsh punishments. Slaygart told his guards to hold up Snakeblood, and he began beating him. Snakeblood was full of bruises when he got up. Gutnose had many gashes all over his body, from Slaygart's cutlass. Weaselsticker was thrown out to the horde, and was attacked by them until Slaygart ordered them to stop. They all whimpered at Slaygart's feet, and Slaygart silenced them with a kick.

"You three are lucky you're alive. I don't know how a young mouse like that escaped you. How could that happen," he yelled?

"This is the story chief, and the truth," Weaselsticker cried.

Slaygart pressed his face towards Weaselsticker's, to where he could smell Slaygart's rancid breath.

"It had better be."

"We were all asleep, and then a ferret sounded the alarm that the mouse was escaping. He was knocked out by the mouse, and we chased him trying to get him back. We shot arrows, and hit him twice. An arrow in the arm, and the leg. We thought we had him, until he threw a blue wall at us, and continued to run. Once we recovered we saw he had fainted, and knew we had him this time, but then he vanished. We saw that he was taken into the big redstone house. Redwall Abbey. We were driven out of there by those creatures inside. Then we came back here. That's what happened chief."

"You mean to tell me that my horde is a pig's farm. Worthless scum! Get out of my sight or I'll gut you!"

They scurried outside, and were met by the horde, who was laughing at them.

"Oh shut up you scurvy lot. If you were one of us you would have gone through the same thing. So I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," Snakeblood threatened.

The horde dispersed back to their tents for the night. Then the captains retired to their tents as well, very soar and in pain. They had bad dreams of what Slaygart did to them.


	8. Supplies

Chapter 8

Supplies

The next morning, Ethias woke up and saw that he was alone. He looked around and saw that no one was to be found. The tent was definitely empty when he turned around, but the tent was gone. He searched the area for where it could be. Then he thought that it must be breakfast, and everyone was in Cavern Hole eating breakfast. Ethias ran down to Cavern Hole, and found everyone eating breakfast.

Then he spotted Matthias. He strode over to Matthias and glared at him. Matthias looked up at Ethias, and looked surprised to see Ethias finally awake.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Ethias asked, still glaring at Matthias.

"I didn't want to wake you and it was breakfast time, so I didn't want to wake you. The Joseph Bells rang. How come you didn't hear them?"

"I don't know, but that's no excuse to leave me there wondering where everyone has gotten to."

"I'm sorry Ethias. Want to join me for breakfast?"

"I guess so. I'm hungry anyway."

So they ate breakfast together without starting anything until they became full. They were part of the few who were still there. Finally, they fell on the floor full and happy. Then Matthias started snoozing, and Ethias just laughed at him.

"Ha! He couldn't take all that food like I could. I wonder if I should wake him up. I think I should, but I'll do it without using a single paw."

Ethias got up and started kicking Matthias till he woke up. Matthias woke up holding his side.

"How come my side hurts?"

"Because I was trying to wake you up, and nothing worked. So I started kicking you."

"I'm going to get you for that."

"You have to catch me first, fatty!"

Ethias ran out of Cavern Hole with Matthias trailing behind him. Ethias risked a glance backwards, and saw Matthias was hot on his trail.

"Get back here!"

"No! You can't catch me, you can't catch me!"

Matthias' rage was building, and he put on an extra burst of speed. Ethias kept on taunting Matthias with insults. Finally, Matthias caught up to Ethias and threw him on the ground.

"Ow! You didn't have to throw me on the ground."

"You deserved it."

"Well I'm sorry you're a sleepy head."

"I'm sorry you're slow."

"I'm sorry you're fat."

"I'm sorry you're weak."

At that remark, Ethias got up and ran away. Matthias chased after Ethias, calling after him.

"Ethias, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Go away Matthias."

"Ethias slow down."

"No! Go away now."

"I won't leave till you stop."

"Matthias, you're pushing it. Stop chasing me. Go away!"

"Ethias stop now!"

Then Ethias tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. He started to get up when Matthias pinned him down again.

"Ethias, stop it now. I said I was sorry. It wasn't right for me to say you're weak."

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know. The insult just jumped out of my mouth."

Matthias let Ethias up and Ethias turned to face him, tears streaming down his eyes.

"What kind of a reply is that? Just leave me alone Matthias."

"Ethias stop."

At that moment, Ethias punched Matthias in the face very hard, and ran off. Matthias was stunned by the blow that Ethias threw at him. He looked up and saw Ethias running away.

Ethias was turning the corner when he bumped into the badger. He fell on the ground looking up at the badger.

"What's wrong little one?" she asked very softly.

"Nothing's wrong. Just leave me alone."

The badger held him still for a second.

"Hold on there. Tell me what's wrong."

Just then Matthias came around the corner looking for Ethias. His left cheek was a little purple from Ethias' blow. He came over to where Ethias and the badger were sitting, and apologized once more.

"Ethias I'm really sorry. I forgive you for striking me across the cheek like that. I deserved it. If you're wondering what's wrong Constance, I started a little fight between me and Ethias, and that's why my left cheek is hurting."

"Hold on a second." Constance said, "There was a fight between you two?"

"Yes there was." Matthias said while lowering his head.

"Well I'm sorry Matthias, but our order states that we don't insult or injure another creature inside these walls. I'm afraid I'll have to take you to the Abbot for your punishment."

"Alright Constance."

Matthias got up and Constance led him off to the Abbot. Ethias watched them go, wondering why Matthias took the blame for what Ethias started. He thought it over for a moment, and quickly got up heading to wherever Matthias and Constance went. Ethias went inside the abbey and searched through it. Finally he came across a door that said "Abbot Mortimer's Room", and listened closely on the door.

He heard what was being said, and knew that Matthias shouldn't be taking the blame for what Ethias had caused. Ethias quickly opened the door, and came to the Abbot.

"Father Abbot, Matthias didn't start the fight, I did." Ethias confessed.

"But Matthias said that he was the one who-."

"Matthias was wrong, Abbot. I started the fight. See I thought it would be fun to kick him awake after breakfast, and he started chasing me and then the insults came out there. He had the last insult, and I ran from him, but he chased me telling me to stop. Matthias wouldn't leave me alone, and I was too angry to tell him to go away, so I punched him and ran. Then we ran into Constance, and Matthias took the blame that should be mine."

"I see. So you both are to blame for this."

"No I don't think we should share it. I'll take the blame.

"Ethias, he insulted you, causing you to punch him in your anger. So that's why you both share the blame."

"Ethias he's right. I insulted you and that's why you punched me." Matthias interrupted.

"I guess you're right Matthias. Want to go out and play again?"

"Sure Ethias."

"Stop you two!"

They stopped in their tracks, and turned to face the Abbot.

"You both broke a rule in our abbey, and that is not acceptable. Therefore, both of you will clean the kitchens for Friar Hugo, and he will see if it is spotless when you're done."

"Yes Father Abbot."

They both left to the kitchens, and for the rest of the day they cleaned the kitchens to Friar Hugo's approval. Then they went back to Matthias' favorite spot, and Ethias needed to tell Matthias something.

"Matthias, I have to leave."

"Why Ethias?" Matthias asked.

"I have to return to my village to see if it is ok."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Uh, I have to make sure that we have, uh, proper weapons in case vermin attack our village."

"Redwall can loan some to your village."

"I have to check before I answer."

"Ok Ethias."

"One more thing though."

"What's that?"

"Can you get me a couple of snacks and a weapon for the road, just in case there's vermin in the woods?"

"Sure Ethias. I'll be right back."

Matthias left the spot to go get Ethias some supplies. Ethias was just looking at the stars, and talking to himself.

"I'll find you family. On my oath as your gifted son I will."

Suddenly, Matthias emerged back to the spot with some snacks, and two weapons. He gave Ethias a dagger, and a spear.

"I gave you two weapons just in case if you're really in trouble."

"Thanks Matthias. I have to get going now. It's better to travel at night, and stay hidden in the shadows."

"You're right Ethias. I'll miss you."

They hugged their goodbye hugs, and went over to the west gate. Matthias unbolted the door, and opened it for Ethias.

"Be careful out there Ethias."

"I will Matthias."

"I hope we see each other again, warrior."

"I do to, Matthias the warrior."

"I meant that, Ethias."

"And I meant mine."

"Well, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Ethias left Redwall, happy that he had just made a new friend, and hoped that he would make many more.

Above him, the stars were even brighter that night.

Rose was back at her hut, and her parents wondered why she had a couple bruises on her back.

"A mean vole and mouse tried to make out with me. They pushed me against the wall, and I fought back. Then after I had convinced them I wasn't to be dealt with, I went to Ethias' hut."

"We're just glad you're ok Rose." her father sighed.

"I'll be fine dad. You can let go now."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He let her go, and she went to her room.

"I'll never know what goes on in her beautiful head. Also, I will never know why she likes that Ethias. He just seems so, so…freaky."

"Dear put a sock in it." his wife said.

"You're right honey. I guess I could give Ethias another chance."

"That's the spirit honey."

"You liked him all along?"

"Yes I did. Some creatures are born different than others."

"That's why you liked him?"

"Yes. I think that's why Rose likes him, because he's different than everyone else."

"I guess you're right. Although I can't help thinking that Ethias is on his way back here right now."

"He could have escaped Slaygart's horde."

"I hope he's ok."

His wife smiled at that comment he just said.

Slaygart was in his tent, trying to think of another plan to destroy that village. Even though that mouse was gone, he would still have to face the whole village's warriors. He thought and thought for a long time, until he finally came up with a plan.

"Snakeblood, Weaselsticker, Gutnose! Get in here!"

The three captains came in as quickly as possible. Slaygart paced back and forth in front of them. Then he finally looked at them and spoke.

"Do you know why I called you three in here?"

"No chief," Snakeblood answered.

"It's ok Snakeblood. I'll tell you why. I have made another plan to take over the village."

"What is it chief?" Weaselsticker asked.

"I'll tell you soon enough."

"Will it take us inside that village?" Gutnose asked.

"I sure hope it does matey."

"Can you tell us now chief?"

"Here's the plan. Snakeblood, you take some of my army to somewhere in the woods that is nearest to the village. You got that?"

"Yes chief," Snakeblood saluted.

"Go round up who ever you want to take with you, and tell them to bring shovels, and pickaxes."

"Yes chief."

Snakeblood left to carry out Slaygart's orders to who ever he chose to go. Then Slaygart turned his attention back to the remaining two.

"Gutnose. You will gather all the archers, and distract the village from the front. Is that clear?"

"Yes chief," he saluted as he ran off to gather all the archers.

"Weaselsticker. I saved you the best job yet. You will go around and get all the strongest warriors in my horde, and make a battering ram to knock down those gates. Make sure they are strong enough to carry the ram, or you'll have to carry it with them. I trust you on that. Now go!"

"Right away, chief!"

He ran off to find Slaygart's strongest warriors to make the battering ram. Slaygart just watched him go, and then he went outside himself. He looked around his campsite to see if everything was working out. Then he noticed some bushes rustling, and went to find out what it was. He looked through the bushes and saw the mouse running back toward the village. Slaygart knew that there was no escape for the mouse this time. He ran back into his tent, and armed himself with his cutlass. Then he took a detour to cut the mouse off, and kill him there.

Ethias was having a tough going through the woods. Sometimes he stumbled on a tree root, while at other times he almost tripped and fell. He saw himself coming to a hill, and he knew that the village was just over it. Just then he was knocked backwards by a fox. He looked up to see Slaygart standing right in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Slaygart?" Ethias asked harshly.

"I'm here to end your life mouse. Now give me those powers or you'll die." Slaygart demanded.

"I'd rather die than give these powers to you, ugly."

Stung by the insult, Slaygart ran forward with his cutlass held high. He swung down, but his attack was deflected by the mouse's dagger. Ethias tried hard to keep himself from going down. He knew if he was pushed to the ground, he would be dead instantly. Ethias swiftly turned to the side, and Slaygart fell to the ground. He got back up and charged at Ethias once more.

Suddenly, Ethias pulled out the spear Matthias gave him, and held it up ready to stop another attack. When Slaygart swung down, Ethias moved to the side again and stuck the pole out to where Slaygart hit it. It caught Slaygart right in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him for a short moment. Ethias looked at him, laughing at his attempts to defeat him. It cost Ethias greatly; Slaygart knocked Ethias down from his footpaws, and got up quickly also swinging down at Ethias.

Once again, Ethias deflected the attack with his dagger. Then he heard a crack! Ethias looked at his dagger, and saw that it was cracking from Slaygart's strength pushing down on the dagger with his cutlass. He knew that if the dagger broke, he would die. Ethias kicked upwards, and caught Slaygart under the chin. Slaygart backed off clutching his chin.

"I will not lose to you mouse."

"You won't lose, Slaygart. You'll win. In another lifetime."

"I think you're the one who will lose mouse. You're weak!"

Stung by the same insult Matthias gave him at the abbey, Ethias threw the dagger right at Slaygart. Slaygart ducked just in time to see the dagger swinging towards him. He looked behind him, and saw the dagger go through four tress, before stopping right in the fifth. Then Ethias charged at Slaygart with the spear stretching towards him.

Slaygart jumped out of the way, as the spear buried itself in the tree. This was Slaygart's chance! Slaygart stabbed at Ethias with the cutlass. Ethias dodged all the blows that came to him, until Slaygart finally stabbed Ethias in his arm. Ethias let go of the spear, clutching his arm to staunch the flow of blood. Doing this cost him. Slaygart kicked Ethias in the back, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Ethias got right back up, and was met by Slaygart coming at him once more. He dodged the first blow, but was hit with the second one. Ethias lay on the ground again, getting up again. This time, Slaygart charged at Ethias and punched him on both cheeks. He fell to the ground wiping the blood coming from his lip. Ethias wouldn't stop getting up, and when he faced Slaygart he was punched right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of Ethias. He fell to the ground winded, and in pain.

"I told you I wouldn't lose to you. I should just finish you off right here."

Slaygart picked up Ethias by the neck, and began strangling him. Ethias coughed and gasped for breath as he fought to get free of Slaygart's grasp. Then Ethias was starting to black out, when something inside him urged him to keep fighting. He came back to consciousness, still trying to get free to Slaygart.

Suddenly, his eyes began to glow, and a powerful force forced Slaygart to let go of Ethias. Ethias fell to the ground tired and weak from battle.

"You will die for what you did to me."

Slaygart grabbed his cutlass and swung it down at Ethias. Ethias looked up at Slaygart and knew he was surely to die now. Then as Slaygart was just about to kill Ethias, a force field appeared and protected Ethias.

"What is this?" Slaygart asked harshly.

He struck down again and again, until his arms became tired of striking the shield with his weapon. Then he used his paws to try and break the shield, but it had no effect. Ethias just lied there, and waited until he got his energy back.

Finally, after a few minutes, Ethias' eyes began to glow once more and his whole body seemed to be healing itself.

"No. Nooo! This can't be happening."

"But it is Slaygart, and I would suggest that you leave."

"Not until you're dead."

"Fine then. I'll just have to end this fight quicker."

His eyes glowed and his little shield spread out, sending Slaygart back into his camp. Suddenly, he was surrounded by his horde, who were trying their best to hold back their laughter.

"Shut up you mangy lot! You'll be next if you don't shut yer yap!"

The horde went silent, and Slaygart stormed off to his tent.

Ethias gathered his supplies, and continued his trek back to the village. He reached the top of the hill, and glanced out at his village. Ethias was so happy to be home, that he ran down the hill barely stumbling on the steepness of the hill and almost falling down to roll down. When he reached the bottom, he ran to the nearest gate and started knocking on it.

Rose was just walking around in the village, when she heard a knock on the gate next to her. She unbolted it, but knew she had to ask who it was first.

"If it's the enemy you can go boil your head. If it's a friend, please state your business here."

"Guess who, Rose."

Her heart suddenly began beating faster than ever before. She quickly opened the gate, and saw Ethias standing outside. Ethias came in and set down his stuff. Then Rose closed the gate and ran toward him. She hugged him tightly with tears of joy in her eyes. Then she stepped back and smiled at him. Ethias smiled back at her as well.

Then her face became angry, and she slapped Ethias across the face. Ethias was holding his cheek.

"What did you do that for? I thought you were happy to see me," Ethias said.

"I'm happy to see you, but why did you have to leave? I thought you were gone from my life."

"No. I told you I would come back some day. Are you feeling red right now?"

"No I'm not Ethias. Why do you-," she realized what he was saying, and slapped him once more.

"Enough with the slapping!"

"Why did you ask me that then?"

"Well if you didn't want me to go, then why didn't you say what you felt?"

"I don't know. I thought that kiss was supposed to be a hint."

"It was? If it was, I feel the same way to Rose, but I came here for a short time only."

"What!? Why?"

"When I was at Redwall, I saw a shooting star fly across the sky, and I wished I knew where my family was. Yes I escaped and was chased into Redwall. They cared for me, and I made a new friend there. His name is Matthias, and he's a really nice mouse."

"I can't wait to meet him. He seems nice to me."

"He is. I have to go to my hut. Want to come with me Rose?"

"I'd like that."

Together they strode off to Ethias' hut, and now they both knew how the other one felt toward each other.

Later that night, Rose went to Ethias' hut to spend the night with him. Even though meals were eaten in the village hall, Ethias always ate in his hut because it was peaceful and quiet. Rose wanted to join him for dinner.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Ethias."

"The same is with me Rose."

"I'm going to sleep Ethias. Are you going to come in soon?"

"Yes. I'll be in soon."

He gazed out at the window, and stared at the stars. Then he just swore that one of the stars just gleamed very brightly at him. Ethias erased that from his mind, and retired in for the night.

Slaygart was in his tent looking at the stars as well.

"You'll pay for what you did to me today, mouse. Oh you'll pay with your life. Hehehehehehe!"


	9. The Second Attack

Chapter 8

The Second Attack

Early that morning, Slaygart checked to see if his horde was ready to begin attacking. Luckily for them, the village didn't even know what Slaygart was going to do next. Even Ethias didn't know what was about to happen. After Slaygart was done checking that everything was in order, he signaled for them to begin invading the village. When he had made sure that everybeast was doing their job, he went back to the campsite and retired to his tent.

"This time the village won't be able to stop everything at once. It's a good thing I have Weaselsticker around, or else each group would arrive in the village at different times. If the village is destroyed along with that mouse, all my problems will be solved," Slaygart said.

Then he looked out toward the village, imagining what it would look like when he had taken over it.

"Nothing can stop this attack. Heeheeheehee!"

Later that morning, Ethias woke up and found himself on the floor. He looked around and wondered why he was on the ground, and not the bed.

"I don't know how I ended up on the floor, but at least no one can see me on the ground," he said in relief.

Then he heard giggling coming from outside the window. He got up and saw a squirrel maid and mouse maid laughing at the base of the window.

"He thinks no one is looking at him on the ground," the squirrel maid laughed.

"I know. I wonder if he's still on the ground?" the mouse maid asked.

"Let's see if he is."

They both looked up and saw that Ethias was gone. Both of them looked around to see if he was hiding somewhere in the room.

"Where did he go?" the mouse maid asked.

"I don't know. Where do you think he went?" asked the squirrel maid.

"I'm right here."

They turned around and saw Ethias standing right behind them. Then Ethias jumped at them and said, "Boo!"

The maids screamed and ran from Ethias' hut.

"That'll teach them not to spy on me anymore," Ethias said to himself.

Then he turned around and saw Rose coming toward him.

"Good morning, Ethias," she said softly.

"Good morning, Rose," he said back.

"How have you been since you got back here yesterday?"

"I've been fine. Although these two maids were looking through my window, and laughing at me."

"Is there a reason why they laughed?"

"I woke up on the floor, and I guess that's why they laughed."

"Don't worry about it, Ethias. Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"I don't remember. All I remember is I was in a cavern below the ground, surrounded by six snakes."

"Do you know what kind of snakes?"

"No. I know they had diamond patterns on their back."

"Then those are adders, also known as vipers which are poisonous snakes."

"Oh. Then the best part of my dream came."

"What was it?"

"I was holding my father's sword, defending myself from the adders. Then, when they attacked me, I killed them one by one. In the end my habit was bloody."

They both shuddered at the thought.

"Was there anything else, Ethias?"

"You were there with me."

"I was?"

"Yes! You were helping me along a quest I had."

"Wow! That must have been a wonderful dream, Ethias."

"I think it was."

"Do you want to go get breakfast?"

"I'll be there shortly. Save me a seat," he yelled as she ran off.

Ethias went back inside his hut, and set his bed up. Then he headed over to have breakfast. Just then his old friends jumped out, and surrounded him.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Well, can I go to get my breakfast then?"

He started to walk away when they blocked him from going.

"You're not going anywhere, Ethias," the big mouse said.

"Yeah! You owe us something," the otter said.

"Oh yeah? What do I owe you?"

"Payback! That's what you owe us."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really.

Then three of them held Ethias against a wall, and Ethias couldn't move. Ethias struggled to get out of there, but couldn't.

"Let me go!" Ethias ordered.

"We will. Just when we get even."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"You'll find out."

"Let me g-ugh!"

The big mouse punched Ethias right across the face. Ethias moved his jaw around to get it back in place. Then another punch came to Ethias' left.

"Aah!" he said in pain.

"Have you had enough?" the big mouse asked.

"Have you ever considered working out?" Ethias snapped.

"Ooooh!" the whole group said.

"That's it! Now you will taste real pain."

"Give it your best shot, fatty!"

The big mouse winded up his right paw, and punched Ethias right in the stomach. Just then, Rose came out and jumped on the big mouse's back.

"Get off me you-Arg!"

Rose had just bitten him right on the back. He tried to grab her so that he could throw her off his back, but couldn't. Ethias recovered and saw Rose on the big mouse's back. He was still being restrained down on the wall, but then he got an arm free and shot out with his free paw. Ethias caught the otter on his right, right in the ribs. Then he punched the vole on his left square in the face. The vole backed off holding his nose. Then Ethias kicked the other mouse at his feet.

Ethias turned his attention to the big mouse, and saw that he had finally grabbed Rose and was about to throw her. Ethias ran toward the big mouse and kneed him right in the stomach, but not before he threw Rose in the air. Then Ethias saw that Rose had landed on the battlements, and was about to fall from them. Ethias ran toward the battlements, and Rose was hanging on the ledge for her life.

"Hang on Rose!" Ethias shouted.

"Hurry Ethias! I can't hold on much longer."

"I'm almost there! Just hang on!"

"Ethias hurry! I'm slipping!"

Then she lost her grip, and began to fall. Just then she looked down and saw she wasn't falling, she was floating in midair. Then she looked up, and saw that Ethias had grabbed her paw while his feet were trying to stay up.

"Ethias don't let me fall," she cried.

"Don't worry. That's never going to happen."

Just then he lost his footing, and started falling to the ground with Rose still holding onto his paw. Ethias started reaching for Rose, and finally caught her body. He held her tightly, never letting her go.

"Rose. No matter what happens to us, I would just be glad you're safe."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you would be on top of me, and I would be under you."

"Ethias, no!"

Ethias put her on top, and they fell together to the ground. There was a thud when they hit the ground. Once Rose recovered, she got off Ethias and began trying to see if he was still alive.

"Please Ethias, don't go," she cried.

Ethias was still and never moved.

"Oh Ethias. Why did you have to sacrifice your life for me?"

Just then Ethias began to groan, but he couldn't move. He opened his eyes and saw that Rose was staring right at him, crying thinking that he was dead.

"Rose?"

"Ethias?"

"I'm here Rose. I'm not leaving for a long time."

"Oh Ethias. I'm just glad you're ok. Can you move?"

"I'm not sure."

Ethias started to get up, but he fell back to the ground in pain.

"I think I broke something."

"I'll get the village doctor here," she said.

She ran off to find the village doctor, and while she was gone his old friends came by and laughed at him.

"How are you going to defend yourself now, Ethias?" the big mouse taunted.

"Not now fatty. Go away!" Ethias demanded.

"No! I'm going to finish it right here."

"Don't push it."

"Here it comes."

Just then Ethias' eyes were glowing, and his voice became very deep and loud.

"I said, don't push it! If you do you will die! Do you want to continue?"

"Nice trick, but I'm not scared by it."

Then a little force field surrounded Ethias, and he sent it outward sending the six creatures away from him. Once again his voice was deep and loud.

"You should listen to what I say, or it will get you in trouble."

Then Rose returned with the village doctor, and he looked at Ethias for a second.

"I remember you when you were just a little mouse babe. Now let's see what you have broken."

The doctor felt Ethias body, and when he reached Ethias' right leg, Ethias winced when it was touched.

"Your right leg is broken. This means you have to stay in bad for a few days. That means someone will have to care for you while you are in pain."

"I'll do it!" Rose piped up.

"Really Rose? You'll take care of me?" Ethias asked.

"Why yes I will, Ethias. Who else will?"

"You?"

"Right! Now let's get you back to your hut and into bed while I make something to help your leg."

Rose helped Ethias all the way back to his hut for some rest. Ethias was happy that he was alive, and that Rose always loved to care for him.

Slaygart was just taking an afternoon nap in his tent when he was disturbed by one of his captains.

"What do you want Weaselsticker? Can't ye see I'm trying to sleep?" Slaygart yelled.

"Sorry to disturb you chief, but we are having trouble cutting down the tree. Some of us are tired from hitting it all day, and we can't seem to get right back up and continue."

"I can never leave you with those who aren't strong enough to cut down a simple tree."

Slaygart stormed out of his tent, and went to Weaselsticker's group with Weaselsticker trailing behind. Once Slaygart was there, he started yelling at them.

"How can you not cut down a simple tree like this?" he yelled.

"We're getting tired, and we can't continue," one soldier complained.

"Well I'll just have to make you continue then. All of you pick up an axe, and resume cutting down that tree. I'll be coming around to see if you're cooperating, and if you're not you'll become an example with this axe."

They all shuddered at the thought of what Slaygart would do to them. Then they began working on cutting down the tree, while Slaygart came to Weaselsticker with a whip.

"If they're not doing what they're supposed to be doing, then use this and that will stir their stumps. I'm counting on you Weaselsticker, and you told me that you would be ready by the time everyone else would be."

"You can count on me chief," Weaselsticker saluted.

"Good. I knew I could always count on you."

Slaygart went around the tree a couple of times, making sure his horde was doing their part or they would meet his axe. Once he was done with that, he began helping out with the tree. Since he was stronger than all of them, this made cutting down the tree even an easier going for the horde. Finally, after a couple of hours the tree finally fell.

"Timbeeeeeeerrr!" Weaselsticker yelled.

Everyone rushed out of the way of the tree, and took cover. The tree hit the ground, and was soon invaded once again with vermin, who were putting on the handles so that the horde could carry it.

After Slaygart saw that the tree was ready, he went around to Snakeblood's post, and made sure everyone was digging hard. This was doing very well, and Slaygart moved on to Gutnose's place, where Gutnose was training the archers to fire flaming arrows. Of course, there were a couple vermin with buckets of water to put out the fire.

Then after this was looking good, Slaygart headed back to his tent to put on his war armor.

"Once everything goes according to plan, those villagers will pay for what they did."

Then his three captains entered his tent, informing Slaygart that they were all in position for invasion.

"Good, good. Now get back to your posts. Now here is what will happen. Weaselsticker and his group will distract the villagers with the battering ram, trying to ram down the doors so that we can invade them. If that doesn't work, Gutnose and his group will cover them with their flame arrows. While that is happening, Snakeblood and his digging group will break the surface in the middle of the village, and attack from the inside killing those who are inside and don't have enough time to defend themselves. Do you all understand the plan?"

"Yes chief!" they all saluted.

"Good! Now get into position, and wait for my signal to start the battering ram."

"At your orders chief!"

They all left the tent to get into position, and Slaygart went with Weaselsticker to start the plan. Once they reached the ram, Slaygart put down his visor and held up his cutlass ready to give the signal. Then he pointed his cutlass at the village and yelled, "Chaaaarrge!"

Weaselsticker ordered them to charge the village with the battering ram. They ran toward the village gate, yelling at the top of their lungs to where the village sentries could hear them. The sentries started firing their arrows at the horde carrying the battering ram, but were driven back down by the flaming arrows that were being fired by Gutnose and his group.

"What do we do? We can't fire at the ram carriers without being killed by the flaming arrows."

"I don't know how this will be resolved, but we can't just sit here cowering behind these battlements like crying dibbuns. I'm going to fight to save this village!"

"I'm with you there! Let's do it!"

Both of the sentries came back up and started firing at the ram carriers, oblivious to Snakeblood and his group protruding from the ground. Snakeblood ordered them to start invading homes and killing those inside.

Ethias was sleeping peacefully, until Martin interfered with his dreams.

"Ethias, you must wake up or your village will be destroyed. Slaygart is attacking your village at the front gates with a battering ram, and the sentries on the wall are being attacked from by his archers. Also, another part of his horde has just broken through the ground in the center of your village. Hurry Ethias or your village will be no more," Martin yelled.

Suddenly, Ethias woke up and jumped out of bed, but fell to the ground and winced at the pain in his knee. He forgot his knee was broken, and couldn't do anything to save the village. Then he thought of an idea. Ethias closed his eyes, and after a few seconds he tried standing up. His leg was healed! Now Ethias grabbed a dagger from his bedside, and ran outside to see what was happening. He saw the villagers being chased by vermin with weapons trying to kill them.

Then he heard Rose scream, and he ran to where she was. She was trapped between a ferret and a weasel, which were just about to kill her. The ferret raised his cutlass and swung down, only to have his attack deflected by Ethias' dagger. Then the weasel swung at Ethias' legs, and Ethias jumped. He kicked the weasel in the face, and drove the dagger backwards catching the ferret right in the heart. The ferret's eyes misted over in death. Then Ethias charged at the weasel, and ran him through his middle.

"Rose, are you ok?" Ethias asked.

"I think so, but we need to help everyone else."

"Right!"

Rose searched around for something that could be like a weapon, and found a sharpened piece of wood. Then they split apart, and Ethias went around trying to save everyone that he could save. He looked over and saw the big mouse that bullied Ethias, was about to be run through by a stoat. Ethias charged over to the mouse and swung his dagger at the oblivious stoat. The stoat fell to the ground, and the big mouse looked at Ethias.

"Thank you Ethias," he said gratefully.

"There's no time for thank your's. Take this dagger, and help kill the vermin in here. Hurry or you'll end up dead like him."

"Ok!"

Then Ethias ran to the center of the village, and saw a hole in the ground that vermin kept coming out of. There were too many to handle right now, and he needed more help to defeat all that. He ran off to go save many more, and then he was surrounded by vermin. Ethias thought quickly, and attacked the vermin after they tried to attack him. He was very nimble, and dodged all their attacks. He got a few scratches here and there, but he wouldn't be put down the easily.

"If you vermin want more, come and get it!" he said.

The vermin charged at Ethias, and Ethias jumped up very high to see that the vermin had collided with each other. Some of them stabbed each other by accident, and were killed by whoever they stabbed, by those who weren't killed. Ethias landed back down and laughed at them.

"What a bunch of buffoons," he laughed.

Then he ran off to stop many more from causing death to the villagers. There were few casualties in the village that were the villagers, and Ethias pitied them. After he did that, he ran back to get back into the action. The cutlass he had picked up had served him well, and was very useful to him. Then he saw that the villagers were retaliating, and were trying to chase the vermin out. Ethias smiled at this, and then ran back to the hole where the vermin were invading from.

Once he got there, he finally noticed that a rat was leading the invasion from the hole. Ethias did his best to quietly get over to the rat, until the big mouse came over to him.

"Ethias, I can't do this," he whined.

"What do you mean you can't do this? How hard is it to kill someone who is bad, and destroying our village?" Ethias asked.

"It's hard for me. I usually feel strong picking on little creatures like you who aren't as strong as me."

"It's not that hard and why do you have to use me as an example?"

"I mostly pick on you."

"Well thanks!"

Snakeblood overheard Ethias and the big mouse, and turned around to find them behind a hut. These two would be easy pickings. He walked near them, and unsheathed his cutlass. Then he hid behind the same hut, and continued listening.

"Although, why are you hiding here?" the big mouse asked.

"I've found who is leading the underground invasion, and I'm trying to sneak up on him."

"Ethias, you're crazy."

"Just leave me to finish this."

The big mouse went off to fight more vermin, and Ethias looked around the hut to see if their leader was still there. Suddenly, a cutlass swung down as Ethias pulled his head back behind the hut.

"How could I miss?" Snakeblood groaned.

It took Ethias a couple seconds to realize what almost happened to him.

"I know. I can't believe you missed," Ethias taunted.

"Why you little?"

"Why you big?"

"I'm going to kill you," Snakeblood threatened.

"Not unless your mum does it to you first."

"That's it!"

"Can't catch me!"

Ethias ran off with a bad tempered Snakeblood trailing close behind him. Ethias was younger than Snakeblood, but he could still run faster.

"When I catch you, you'll wish that you had died earlier than this."

"I'll die when you die, ugly."

This made Snakeblood even angrier, and he sped up his pace. Ethias did the same while dodging all the obstacles that were in his way. Snakeblood dodged them all as well, still pursuing Ethias. Snakebloods luck finally came when Ethias tripped over a fallen spear, and fell to the ground. Snakeblood was instantly on top of Ethias, trying to drive his cutlass down onto Ethias. Ethias held the rat's paws from driving the cutlass into Ethias. Then Ethias stuck both his feet into the rat's ribs, and hurled him behind him.

"I'm stronger than a young one like you. You'll never defeat me."

"I don't have to defeat you. All I have to do is kill you."

"That's the same thing!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"  
"If I defeat you that means you fled from me, and killing you means that you died from my weapon."

"Is this learning time or something?" Snakeblood asked.

"No. I'm just stating the obvious that I know of now."

"Great! Another Weaselsticker. I'm going through enough torture from him already."

"Can we just get back to the fighting? I don't want a history lesson."

"Gladly!"

They charged at each other with cutlasses raised high. Their weapons made contact with each other as they swung down. They were pushing one another back and forth with the weapons still interlocked. Then Snakeblood kicked out at Ethias with a raised footpaw, and Ethias fell backwards. Snakeblood jumped at Ethias, and Ethias quickly rolled to one side and got up. Ethias held up his knee as Snakeblood came down. Ethias' knee came in contact with Snakebloods stomach, and knocked the wind out of him.

"Have you had enough, weakling?" Ethias asked.

Stung by the insult, Snakeblood grabbed Ethias footpaw and yanked it hard, sending Ethias crashing to the ground. Then Snakeblood stabbed Ethias in the shoulder, causing Ethias to yell out in pain.

"Aaaargh!" Ethias yelled.

"How does it feel to lose to someone who is older than you?"

"It feels like I've been beaten by an old timer. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm going to-wait a second. Did you just call me an old timer?"

"Yes I did."

"Now you just reached my boiling point you little runt. Say goodbye to life!"

He raised his cutlass up ready to strike down at Ethias, and then he just froze. Snakeblood immediately dropped his cutlass, and fell next to Ethias with his eyes going black, darkening over with death. Then Ethias noticed there was a spear protruding from Snakeblood's chest, and looked up to find Rose standing in front of him.

"That's one vermin who won't be causing destruction to life anymore. Are you ok Ethias?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Although my shoulder is wounded, I think I'll be fine," he answered.

"He looked like one of the captains of the horde."

"He was! He was leading the horde that was coming from the center of the ground."

"If that hole is still there, we have to bury it don't we?"

"I have a better plan. Although this might be a painful process to do."

Then Ethias did his best to hold up his arms, and make the force field cover the village, killing the vermin who were inside. Only the good creatures could live through the force field's power.

Slaygart looked up, and saw the force field spreading over the village. He knew what would happen if his horde was inside it.

"Retreat! Retreat! Back to the campsite now!"

The horde immediately retreated back to the campsite, away from the force field that could kill them. Then Slaygart could only think of one creature that could start this, that mouse. Slaygart really wanted that mouse dead as soon as possible. Then he called in his captains. Only two of them arrived in the tent.

"Where's Snakeblood?" Slaygart asked.

"We don't know chief. He must have still been inside the village when that blue force field covered the village. I noticed that when the force field went up, the ones on our side that couldn't escape it died instantly from it. Maybe Snakeblood couldn't get out on time," Weaselsticker said.

"I know those villagers couldn't have killed him, chief. He's a strong rat and can't have been brought down by those villagers," Gutnose said.

"So you two are saying that Snakeblood was still inside when the force field went up?"

"Yes chief!"

"Then that traitor is dead. I knew he would be a traitor to me. I'll bet that when he came across the mouse inside, he wanted to kill it for me."

"He shouldn't be trying to do that chief. You wanted to kill him yourself, and I believe you shall."

"That's right! Now leave me for now. I need to do some thinking."

The two remaining captains left, and Slaygart watched them go. Then he went outside, and stared at the village.

"Once again mouse, you've outwitted my plans to take over your village. You have a weakness somewhere, and I'll find out what it is soon enough. Slaygart will kill you! Hahahaha!"

Inside the village, everyone was helping get rid of the dead vermin inside. They didn't want to risk throwing the dead carcasses out the doors, just in case if the horde was still out there. So they brought them to the top, and threw them over the battlements toward the ground.

Ethias and Rose just stared at the lifeless form of Snakeblood. Some of the other youngsters came over to see it. A couple maids loved strong creatures, no matter what side they were on.

"Ooh, look at his abs," one of them said.

"Too bad he died."

"Everyone leave here now!" Rose ordered.

Everyone did as they were told and left, all except Ethias and Rose who continued to stare at the carcass. Then they knew that if they wanted vermin to stay out of the village, they had to dispose of it from the battlements. Rose and Ethias carried it to the top of the battlements, and made sure the carcass was in the enemies campsite view. Then they threw it over the parapet, and saw it hit the ground.

"Thank goodness that's over with. I can't handle anymore vermin in the village," Rose said in relief.

"I know. I'm hoping there will be no more attacks from Slaygart like that," Ethias said.

"I hope so too."

They both walked down the stairs, and retired to their own huts for the night. Once Ethias arrived back to his hut, he looked out at the stars and still wondered when the perfect time to leave the village to find his family would be. Then he retired to his bed, and dreamed of the day that he would leave the village to search for his family.


	10. Reinforcements

Chapter 9

Reinforcements

Matthias was sitting on the battlements looking out at Mossflower in the direction Ethias' village was. He wondered if Ethias arrived at his village ok, and what was happening at the village. Matthias was concerned for Ethias because Ethias was his new best friend. He didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"Matthias, come down for supper," Constance called up at him.

"I'll be right down," he called back.

Matthias took a couple seconds to look out into Mossflower wondering what was happening at the village. Then he strode down the steps and ran with Constance to Cavern Hole.

"What were you doing on the battlements this late?" Constance asked.

"Oh nothing," Matthias answered.

"Matthias you can tell me anything. What were you doing up there?"

"I was looking out into Mossflower in the direction Ethias' village was in, wondering if he arrived at his village in one piece."

"I'm sure he'd fine, Matthias. Now let's go to Cavern Hole and enjoy some of the otters Shrimp n' Hotroot Soup, and Ambrose's fine October Ale."

"Just thinking about it makes my stomach growl, and makes me even hungrier."

They laughed while running to Cavern Hole to enjoy a good supper. Once they got there, everyone was seated and was waiting to hear the Abbot's comments on the soup. The Abbot took a spoon and tasted the soup. Suddenly, he leapt into the air fanning his mouth and searching for a water jug. He found one and gulped the whole thing down. Everyone laughed at his attempts to cool down his tongue.

Finally after a couple more water jugs, the Abbot was ready to give his review.

"I claim that this soup is definitely hot and spicy, but also a delicious meal for everyone to eat," he said.

Everyone laughed and cheered at the same time while waiting for their share of the soup. Matthias got his bowl, and he gulped it down without taking a single cup of October Ale. He was used to the spiciness and ate it all along with the October Ale. Then he excused himself from the table, and headed toward his dorm. He went to his bed, and fell asleep.

Suddenly, his dreams were interrupted by Martin the Warrior. He strode out of no where and pointed his sword at Matthias.

"Matthias, why do you sleep? Ethias' village is in grave danger, and you need to gather up some Redwallers to help fend off the vermin that are attacking it. They need your help Matthias, or else everyone, including Ethias, will be slain by Slaygart's massive invasion."

Then the dream was shattered as Matthias sprang out of bed, and put on his habit. He searched Redwall for a weapon to use, and finally thought of Skipper. Matthias headed for Skipper's dorm, and almost ran straight into Constance who was doing her rounds of the abbey. Matthias hid behind the corner and held his breath hoping Constance would continue going straight. He breathed a sigh of relief when she kept going straight. Then he continued going to Skippers dorm, and finally made it. Matthias knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. Skipper opened the door and was surprised to see Matthias standing at the entrance so early.

"Matthias, why are you up this early? Is the sun up already?" Skipper asked.

"No Skipper. I came by to tell you Martin came to me in a dream informing me that Ethias' village is in grave danger. Martin told me to gather as many Redwallers as I could to help Ethias," Matthias said.

Skipper quickly answered Matthias plea. "Of course I'll help Matthias! I'd do anything for Ethias and his village after he saved me from Slaygart's vermin, and cared for me until I was well enough to head back here. Who are you planning to take with you?"

"I know Constance would agree. You said you would. Ambrose loves helping others. That's who I know will come, including volunteers that would like to come."

"So why did you come by to my dorm first, Matthias?"

"I know your dorm is filled with a few weapons, and that you have the key to the weapons storage."

"I can help you there. What were you planning to use?"

"Anything that will help the villagers and Ethias defend the village."

"I like your thinking Matthias. Let's do it!"

They put their paws together and then shot them up. Then Skipper handed the key to Matthias, and Matthias went to the weapons storage. Matthias unlocked the door and saw all the weapons. He thinks he will need help getting all of the weapons out. Then he thought that Constance was strong enough to haul a wheel barrow. He went searching for Constance and finally found her.

"Constance I need your help with something."

"What do you need Matthias?" she asked.

"Can you pull a wheel barrow to the weapons storage?" Matthias asked.

"What for?"

"Martin came to me in a dream telling me that Ethias' village is in danger, and that we need to help them."

"If that's the case then I'm coming with you."

"So you'll get the barrow?"

"Of course. I'll be over soon."

She went off to the orchard to get the wheel barrow, and Matthias headed back to the weapons storage. A couple minutes went by until Constance finally came with the wheel barrow. They didn't know how many would volunteer to come, so they just took all the weapons and put them in the wheel barrow. Matthias had to carry a few because all of them couldn't fit.

Finally they met Skipper out on the lawn, and he gave each of them instructions.

"Matthias, you will put the weapons with their own in separate piles, and Constance you will go to Cavern Hole later, and make the announcement. Do you know what you have to do?"

They both agreed.

As the sun came over the hill, everyone woke up and went to Cavern Hole for breakfast. They had pancakes and Mossflower Mulled Cider. Then when Constance saw that almost everyone was finished eating, she rapped the table with her spoon and gave the announcement. Everyone turned to face her as she spoke.

"There is a crises going on in Mossflower. I have heard that the nearest village is under attack from vermin. They are known as Slaygart's horde. They need our help and we would like to take volunteers who would like to come help us. Raise your paw if you would like to help."

A lot of paws were raised in the air, and Constance nodded with a smile on her face.

"Thank you to those who are helping. We have set out the weapons outside near Matthias. You may take a weapon of your choosing, but only one. We will carry the rest with us to the village. You may go out and get your weapons."

Those who raised their paws excused themselves from the table, and went to get their weapons. Once they had their weapons, they made armor for themselves. Finally, after they were armed and ready, Matthias took a last look at everybeast and nodded to Constance to open the gates.

"Are you ready to fight?" Matthias yelled while holding his sword up.

Everyone else raised their weapons and roared the battle cry.

"Reeedwaaaaaaaaalll!"

They marched through Mossflower to Ethias' village ready to protect them when under attack.


	11. Departure

Chapter 10

Departure

In the village, Ethias was wandering around looking for Rose. He checked her hut and she wasn't there. She had to be somewhere in the village. Ethias headed up to the battlements to search the surrounding woodlands for any signs of Slaygart or his horde. He went around a couple times until he was satisfied there was no trace of vermin.

"Ethias, come here!"

Ethias turned around and saw Rose waving to him from the ground.

"I was looking for you. Where were you?" Ethias called down.

"I was searching for you as well. I need to talk to you," Rose said.

"I'll be down shortly. Don't go anywhere."

He climbed down from the battlements and met Rose. She had a different look on her face today, and Ethias was concerned.

"Are you feeling ok Rose?" Ethias asked.

"I'm worried about you Ethias. Are you really going to leave the village to get your father's sword?" she asked.

"Rose, I have to. It's the only way to stop Slaygart."

"You do realize I'm coming with you right?"

"You are? I forgot you wanted to."

"I'm not coming if you don't want me to."

"I never said you couldn't come. I'm just concerned for your safety."

"I know Ethias. I care about you as well."

"Thanks Rose."

"And that's why I'm coming, because I want to be with you. I want to help protect the village more, but I want to watch out for you."

"I hope we have plenty of creatures to defend the village, or else I won't leave."

"Ahoy down there! Somebeasts a cummin," roared the guard.

Ethias rushed up to the battlements with Rose trailing behind him to see who is coming to the village. Once they got up there, the guard pointed out to where he saw a band of creatures heading for the village.

"Who do you think they are?" asked the guard.

"I don't know, but I'll try to see. My vision is pretty clear and can see far," Ethias said.

Ethias gazed out to where the band of creatures are, and immediately recognized them. He smiled that it was the Redwallers coming to the village.

"I know who they are," Ethias said.

"Who are they?" both the guard and Rose asked.

"They are from Redwall Abbey coming to give us weapons, and supplies."

"How do you know them?" the guard asked.

"Long story, but that's not the point. I think they are coming to help us defeat Slaygart and his horde."

"Well that's good. We could use all the help we can get."

"When they get nearer open the gates, but make sure none of Slaygart's horde are watching. Got it?"

"Got it."

Ethias ran down to his hut, and packed some supplies for his journey. Rose arrived at his hut and wondered why he was packing.

"Ethias, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to get my father's sword so that we can help the Redwallers here at the village."

"I'm still coming with you Ethias."

"I know, but I'm leaving right away."

"Well let me get some stuff ready, and then we can go."

"You need something to protect yourself with. My dagger should do just fine."

"I'll get my spear."

"You kept it?"

"Yes. I'd get in trouble if I took something from the weapons on the battlements."

"That's true."

"I'll go get ready. Wait for me at the front gate."

"Actually we're meeting at the west gate."

"Why the west gate?"

"Instinct. Just listen to me."

"Fine. I'll meet you at the west gate."

"Good."

Rose dashed off to her hut and got supplies for the journey. Ethias had just finished packing and headed over to the west gate, making sure no one saw him on the way. A few minutes went by until Rose finally came.

"What took you so long?" Ethias asked.

"I was packing, and I had to find the spear," Rose said.

"Let's go."

Ethias opened the west gate and they headed out into Mossflower, where Ethias knew he would find the sword. They kept up their guard for any vermin they encountered on the way.

Just then Rose heard a sound not far off.

"Ethias get down and be quiet," she warned.

"Is something wrong?" Ethias asked.

"Ssshh. I heard something in the bushes. I have a plan, and listen carefully."

Rose explained what she would do, and Ethias understood everything she said. They both got into position and waited for anymore movement.

A couple of Slaygart's soldiers had wandered around Mossflower, and gotten lost.

"Which way do you think camp is?" one of them said.

"I don't know, but I just saw two young mice over that way yonder. Maybe we could catch them and bring them back to Slaygart," the other said.

"I like that. Let's do it."

"Search this area here because they couldn't have gotten far."

They searched the area, and Ethias saw them below him from his point of view. He was in a tree and Rose would distract the vermin while Ethias killed them.

"I think I saw movement in these bushes mate."

Suddenly, Rose walked out and blushed at the vermin. She fluttered her eyes at the pair and smiled.

"Get her!"

Nothing happened.

"I said get her you idiot."

He looked down and saw his comrade felled by a dagger between his ears. Then Ethias jumped out of the tree and landed on the unfortunate weasel, with the spear point at his throat.

"Unless you want to end up like your friend here, I suggest that you had better start talking," Ethias warned.

"Me and my comrade were separated from Slaygart and the rest of the horde, so we were trying to find it. Please don't hurt me," the weasel whimpered.

"We won't hurt you. Just as long as you cooperate with our orders," Rose said.

"I promise, but don't kill me."

"Rose tie him up," Ethias ordered.

Rose tied the weasel's paws behind his back, and put some rope around his neck like a collar.

"If you do anything to harm us or anything, we will kill you. Is that understood?" Ethias threatened.

"Yes, yes, I promise," the weasel cried.

"Stop crying!" Rose yelled.

Ethias turned around and looked at her with eyes wide.

"I didn't know you were like that."

"There are some things you don't know about me yet Ethias."

"Ok then. Let's keep going."

They made sure the ropes were secure on the weasel, and then they continued onward. When it was getting darker, they made camp and tied the weasel to a tree.

"Remember, if you try anything funny you're a dead beast."

The weasel nodded quickly, knowing he wasn't facing weaklings that were to be tampered with. Ethias left the weasel and went to help Rose with the fire. It took a couple minutes for the fire to come around, and then they made supper.

"This is good Rose," Ethias commented.

"Thank you," she smiled.

The weasel licked his lips in hunger at the sight of the food. His leg started shaking with hunger.

"Could I have a little bit of that food?" the weasel asked.

"Why should we give some to you? You tried to kill us," Ethias said.

"It's my job. Can I please just have a little bit?"

Ethias felt a little sympathy for the weasel, and made a plate for him. He walked over to where the weasel was, and held the plate up with one paw. His other paw had the dagger in it, ready to strike if the weasel did anything. The weasel ate the food, and Ethias headed back toward the fire with Rose.

"Thank you," the weasel said.

"Your welcome," Rose called to him.

Ethias just stared at her in confusion. She wondered why he was staring at her with a weird look on his face.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh no. You did nothing wrong," Ethias said.

"Then why were you staring at me?"

"You're beautiful!" Ethias blurted out.

He clasped a paw to his head, not believing what he had just said. Rose was flattered at the remark, not knowing that Ethias was hiding something.

"Thank you Ethias," she said soothingly.

Then Ethias just put the fire out and they both went to bed. Ethias still wasn't sure that the weasel was safe to keep around. He would deal with it in the morning.


	12. Onward

Chapter 11

Onward

Matthias could see Ethias' village in plain view and alerted everyone they were almost there. The Redwallers sighed with relief thankful they would be able to rest soon. Then Matthias noticed two creatures running into the woodlands. He thought he recognized one of them, but then his thoughts were erased by a guard calling down to them.

"Who wishes to enter this village?" the guard asked.

"We come from Redwall kind creature. Ethias sent for us," Matthias answered.

"When did Ethias meet you?"

"A couple days ago. May we please come in? We have come to help you defend your village."

"Alright then, I'll let you in," the guard said.

Then the guard gave a signal to open the gates. The gates opened and the Redwallers entered the village. They were greeted by the welcoming paws of the village creatures. Then Matthias stopped the Redwallers, and told them to put down everything. The Redwallers did as they were told. Suddenly the village leader came toward them, and Matthias walked forward to greet him.

"How are you great one?" Matthias asked nicely.

"I'm fine thank you," the village leader replied.

"Ethias sent for us to help you protect your village," Matthias explained.

"He did? I never knew he left this village," the leader gasped.

"He must have, but that isn't the point. He told us your village is in great danger from Slaygart and his horde."

"Yes that's right. We could use your help. Will you help us?" the leader asked.

Matthias gave him a face that the leader couldn't understand. Then Matthias just agreed and told the Redwallers to disperse. Everyone went to explore the village as did Matthias. Matthias met the villagers and introduced himself, and they did the same. Then he came to a deserted hut and searched it too.

"This must be Ethias' hut," Matthias talked aloud.

Matthias searched the hut for something that Ethias used, and that he could use himself. He found a spear and wielded it around to see what it felt like. Then he found the bed and sat on it. Matthias looked out the window with a worried expression on his face.

"Ethias, where are you?" Matthias asked out the window.

A little ways away from the village, Ethias and Rose started waking up. They stretched until they were up and ready to eat breakfast. Ethias rose and went over to the weasel to wake him up. He thought of something evil and got out his dagger. Ethias went behind the tree and poked the weasel's neck. The weasel stood upright in shock and barely caught himself on the dagger. Ethias laughed so hard that he fell onto the ground and tears came out of his eyes.

"Ethias, that wasn't nice," Rose scolded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. I couldn't resist," he said still laughing.

"Well it wasn't funny," Rose snapped.

"Yeah that's right," the weasel piped up.

They both glared at him to keep his mouth shut. The weasel just looked around as if he didn't say anything, and that he wished he hadn't said anything. Rose went back to the fire and began finishing breakfast. Ethias joined her while licking his lips.

"That smells good Rose. What is it?" Ethias asked.

"It's just some pancakes I tried to make. I just hope they turn out good," Rose said with a worried tone.

"Don't worry I'm sure they will turn out fine," Ethias soothed her.

"I'm sure they will," the weasel called over.

Again they looked at him in hatred. The weasel just kept his mouth shut until breakfast was over with. Then Ethias untied the weasel and turned the rope back into bonds and collar. He put the rope on the weasel's neck and paws, and then they continued their journey.

"Ethias, do you know when we will get to our destination?" Rose asked.

"I have no idea. My dream only showed me where my father's sword is," Ethias answered.

"Well I hope we get there soon."

"We will, don't worry about it."

"Don't worry I won't," the weasel spoke again.

"I wasn't soothing you now was I?" Ethias asked harshly.

"No you weren't. I believe you were soothing her instead," the weasel smiled.

Suddenly, Ethias felt his neck hairs rising on the back of his neck. Ethias looked around, and then stopped. Rose turned around and saw him stop.

"Ethias, why are you stopping?" Rose asked.

"Ssshh! Don't move," Ethias warned.

"Why shouldn't we move?" Rose asked.

"Just don't move!" Ethias ordered.

"Why? Is there something that will get me? Oh I'm so scared," the weasel taunted.

"Rose just ignore him and don't move," Ethias said still not moving.

"I'm not moving unless you say otherwise."

"I'm gonna diiiee. I'm gonna diieeeeeeeeeaargh!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, an adder came out of the bushes and grabbed the weasel. Ethias and Rose continued not to move until they knew the coast was clear.

"Thank goodness you told us to not move, except for that weasel. He was such an idiot," Rose laughed.

"I know, but the adder went west and that's where we are going to go. Follow the snake trail!" Ethias ordered.

They sped off into Mossflower chasing the adder back to its layer. The one thing they didn't know was that there were would be even more problems when they arrive.

_Sorry this chapter was short. I was having a brain meltdown. Someone in my English class played Britney Spears and I think I lost some ideas I had for the chapter. Hopefully it will come back soon to continue my story. I think I also lost some IQ points. I will update as soon as possible. _


	13. Chaos

Chapter 12

Chaos

Slaygart was napping in his tent when suddenly a storm started rolling in. He couldn't hear anything because he was in a deep sleep, having a terrible nightmare.

Slaygart was fighting the villagers, and he and his horde were winning. Then Slaygart found a mouse clad in a green habit and took him hostage. All of a sudden out of nowhere, he heard a deep and almost familiar voice.

"Slaygart!" the voice boomed, "You're reign of destruction is over. Surrender now or be destroyed."

Slaygart stood in fear with his mouth gaping at what he saw next. Over the hill he saw woodlanders coming toward him and his horde with their weapons drawn. Then he staggered backwards at what came behind them. He looked up in fear at the young mouse he was going to kill, and saw that he was riding an adder.

"Now you will die foul one!" the mouse yelled while wielding his sword high in the air. The mouse struck down and Slaygart yelled as the sword sliced through him.

"Aaaaaaahh!" Slaygart yelled sitting up in bed.

"Chief!" Weaselsticker called, "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright you nitwit?" Slaygart yelled.

"I was just thinking you were in-"

"You don't think toadbrain, you do!" Slaygart interrupted.

"I'm sorry chief. I'll never think again unless you say otherwise," Weaselsticker saluted.

"Good! Now get out of my sight you worthless bag of bones!"

Weaselsticker ran out while Slaygart stretched and devised another plan. Slaygart walked around until he came up with an idea.

"Gutnose, Weaselsticker! Get in here!" Slaygart ordered.

The pair came in tired from running to the tent.

"Did you want us chief?" Gutnose asked.

"I need you to gather every archer in this camp, and train them to fire non-stop. Also, grab a few extras and teach them everything you know about archery," Slaygart informed.

"I'll get right on it chief," Gutnose saluted. He left the tent to complete the task he was given.

"Now for you Weaselsticker," Slaygart said calmly.

"Yes chief?" Weaselsticker asked.

"I need you to gather the rest of the horde, and chop down four good decent trees."

"Why chief? Why four trees and not one?" Weaselsticker asked stupidly.

Slaygart grabbed him by his chest fur and pulled him close to where Slaygart was breathing into his nose.

"The reason why is because there are four gates on the village, and I want to invade them by all sides. They don't have many guards, so they can't stop us from breaking into all the gates," Slaygart explained harshly.

"Oh," Weaselsticker nodded.

"Right!" Slaygart snapped, "Now get going or I'll use your teeth to cut down those trees."

Weaselsticker saluted and rushed out to follow orders.

Slaygart just laid back in his bed, and took another nap. This time he had a better dream, even though it was pouring rain outside with thunder and lightning.

Ethias and Rose were just starting to tire out from running the whole time following the snake. They slowed their pace down because they noticed the adder had noticed that he was being followed. Ethias made sure that he and Rose wouldn't be spotted by the adder, so that they could continue following the snake.

"Rose, be as quiet as possible so that we can follow the snake back to its layer," Ethias issued.

"I'll try Ethias. Let's just keep going," Rose answered.

They continued following the snake, and then they came upon a quarry.

"This must be where snakes live," Rose said.

"Yeah it must be," Ethias answered.

Both of them ventured down into the quarry, and continued to follow the snake. Then they saw the snake go into a hole and disappear from sight. Ethias started to head toward the hole when Rose held him back.

"Ethias, do you really want to follow the snake?" Rose asked.

"I have to Rose," Ethias said, "I can feel that my father's sword is down there waiting for me to get it."

"Well if you have to continue your trek downwards then I'm coming with you," Rose said.

"Thanks Rose," Ethias said.

They both walked quietly toward the hole, and Ethias looked inside to find a tunnel of blackness leading to nowhere. Ethias went inside first followed by Rose. Then Rose tripped and fell down the tunnel, colliding with Ethias as they tumbled down into the pitch black darkness. Finally they landed at the bottom of the tunnel to find themselves in a cavern of many caves.

"So this is what a snake's den looks like," Rose said while brushing herself clean.

"I know. It's absolutely amazing!" Ethias yelled.

Rose rushed over to him and clamped a paw across his mouth.

"Sssshh. We don't want to let the snake know we're here," Rose warned.

"Oh sorry," Ethias apologized.

Then they froze in place as they heard hissing everywhere around them. Ethias looked around and saw that there was no snake around them. Then another hissing followed the first one.

"Rose. I think that the snake is here somewhere in these caverns, and its hisses are echoing in these caverns," Ethias said.

"I think you're right," she said nodding her head up and down.

"Should we go find my father's sword?" Ethias asked politely.

"I would be shocked if you never asked me," Rose answered.

They both went off to find the sword, giggling at their little joke. Both of them explored the caverns having no luck, still hearing the hisses around them. As they went through one cavern the hissing grew louder, and they knew they were close. They went slower down the cavern, trying not to make any noise to wake the snake. Then they both gasped in fright at the sight they encountered.

"I never saw a snake this close," Rose gasped.

"I haven't either," Ethias replied.

Then Ethias glimpsed something shiny behind the eating snake.

"Rose, don't make any sounds or movements. Just go hide somewhere and be quiet. I'm going to try and get the sword," Ethias whispered.

"Ok Ethias. You be careful," she whispered back.

Rose went to hide and Ethias carefully went over to get the sword. He sucked in his stomach as the snake moved its coils around. Ethias inched more toward the sword, also keeping his eye on the snake that was still eating the weasel. Finally the snake had finished his meal and went to sleep talking to himself.

"That wassss a good weassssssssel," it said in its sleep, "It never sssssstood a chance."

Then its eyes filmed over in sleep, and Ethias moved more nimbly now to retrieve the sword. Rose was still watching from her hiding place, making sure the snake would not wake up before Ethias got the sword.

"Come on Ethias. You've almost got it," she said to herself.

Ethias was getting closer to the sword now that he was feeling more confident. He finally made it to the sword, and grabbed it raising it high in the air. Then he heard slithering from the other caverns, and looked at the sleeping snake. The snake was still sleeping, but there were other slithers outside the cavern. Suddenly he heard Rose scream in terror, and rushed over there to see Rose encountered by another adder who was just about to strike her with its fangs.

Ethias stood in between them, and held his sword up to make the snake back off.

"You will not esssscape our den mice," the adder hissed.

"What do you mean our den?" Ethias asked, never dropping the sword down.

"I mean that thissssss isssss owned by many of ussssss," the snake hissed and smiled.

Ethias and Rose looked at each other in great fear.


	14. Aaaaaaahhh!

Chapter 13

Aaaaaaaaaahhh!

Matthias was exploring the village once more just to make himself clear for when battle arrived. Then he heard sobbing not far off, and something soothing it. Matthias went over to where he heard the sounds, and saw a young mouse couple weeping.

"Hello there," Mathias said. "I couldn't help but hear you two crying. What's the matter?"

"We have a daughter, and her name is Rose," the mother cried. "She was here yesterday, but now we can't find her."

"He has to be with that nuisance, Ethias," the father snorted.

"Hey don't you be calling Ethias a nuisance!" Matthias shouted. "He may have a supernatural gift, but that doesn't mean he's any different than any of you."

They crouched down in fear of Matthias' outburst. Matthias sighed and helped them up.

"I'm sorry I yelled like that," he said softly. "I just hate it when other creatures insult my friends like that."

"No, it was my fault," the father said. "I never liked Ethias from the start, and I should never accuse someone like that ever again."

Matthias bowed to him and then left the hut. He went up to the battlements to chat with the guard. It felt like a very long time for Matthias, and so he went back to Ethias' hut to lay down for a bit. It was a bit cold outside and Matthias pulled the covers up a little more to keep himself warm. Then he fell asleep.

He was having a lovely dream, until somebeast woke him up.

"Everyone to the battlements immediately!" he shouted.

Matthias quickly got up and ran to the battlements. When he reached the top he was taken aback by what he saw in the woodlands. He saw a massive horde charging toward the gates with a battering ram. Behind them were archers in case of any attack on the ram carriers. Then in the way back was a fox leading them to the village.

"Everyone, we need all the help we can get!" Matthias shouted. "So find something you can use as a weapon and fight for your life. Basil! Get as many archers as possible and defend from up here."

"At your orders sah!" Basil saluted. "Alright chaps form up three ranks and follow my lead."

"Come on everyone! Fight like you've never fought before. Chaaaaaaarrge!" Matthias yelled.

Everyone that was heading into battle charged with the light of battle in their eyes.

Meanwhile, Ethias and Rose are having problems of their own. Ethias grabbed Rose and ran down a corridor to find the nearest exit. The adder slithered after them to stop them from escaping.

"Ethias look out there's another one up ahead!" Rose shouted.

Ethias saw the snake and looked for another way out. They turned left and ran into two more snakes.

"Ethias what do we do?" Rose cried out.

"I don't know," he answered. "There has to be a way out of here."

"You can not essssssscape us mice," the adders hissed.

Ethias and Rose took off to the right and found themselves right back in the center of the caves. Soon there were adders everywhere all around them, and then they were surrounded.

"Ethias, I don't think we're going to make it out of here," Rose said.

"Don't give up yet Rose," Ethias said. "We still have a chance."

"Ethias we can't make it out of here."

"I guess you're right Rose," Ethias said sadly.

Ethias dropped the sword and Rose came to him. They fell to the ground on their knees, Rose comforting Ethias.

"Ethias, I love you very much," Rose said soothingly.

"I love you too, Rose," Ethias said back.

Then they kissed each other for a couple of seconds, and then the snakes started moving in closer. Ethias picked up the sword and struck at the snakes making sure they backed away.

"You can't keep thisssss up forever mousssssse," one of the adders's hissed.

Then Ethias smiled at them and turned to Rose.

"Rose, I want you to close your eyes tight until it goes dark. Don't open them until I say so," Ethias said.

"I'll do that Ethias," she said softly.

"Close your eyes now."

Rose did as she was told and closed her eyes. Then Ethias turned toward the snakes, and lifted his sword above his head.

"I love you Rose!" Ethias shouted.

"I love you too Ethias!" she shouted back.

Then Ethias' eyes began to glow, and he started rising into the air. His body was surrounded by a blue glowing bubble, and Ethias crouched into a ball. The snakes just stared at him in awe. Then Ethias opened up so fast, and the blue bubble spread all around him throwing snakes against the walls of the cavern. The bubble went right through them, and killed them instantly. Then Ethias slowly drifted to the ground, and hugged Rose.

"You can open your eyes now Rose," Ethias said.

Rose opened them and looked around to see dead snakes all around them.

"What did you do?" Rose asked.

"I don't remember," Ethias said. "It was all a blur to me."

Then Ethias picked up the sword and took Rose in his paw. After a while, they emerged from the cavern into the rain.

"Wow I can't believe it's raining," Rose cheered.

Ethias just looked at the rain and knew something was wrong.

"Rose we have to hurry back to the village!" Ethias ordered.

"Why, what's wrong Ethias?" she asked.

"I don't know, but something's wrong at the village and I can fell it."

"I'll follow you wherever you go Ethias," she said.

They ran off into the woodlands heading straight towards the village.

Slaygart was having the time of his life. Everything was looking good for him, and he just decided to lay back and watch.

"This just might be my lucky day," Slaygart said to himself.

The ram carriers were doing their best at ramming down the front gate, and the archers were protecting them with as many arrows as they had. Then Slaygart heard a crack in some woodwork. He opened his eyes and saw that the front gate is finally being breached. Slaygart jumped up and urged his fighters on.

"Come on you lilly-livered scum. Keep going! We're almost there!" he yelled.

Finally, the woodwork gave way and Slaygart's horde was invading the village. Slaygart leapt from his position and ran inside to slay some villagers. He saw a male mouse run by trying to escape, and slayed him with a swing from his cutlass.

"This village will be mine!" Slaygart roared into the sky.


	15. The Final Battle

Chapter 14

The Final Battle

_I will try my best to make this second to last chapter the best battle scene and not that gory or bloody. I hope you enjoy the chapter._

_Matthias: It better be Ethias._

_Ethias: Matthias don't be such a disappointer._

_Matthias: I am never a disappointer!_

_Ethias: Actually I know some times when you disobeyed your Father Abbot Mortimer._

_Matthias: I hate you Ethias. Mostly your spirit powers._

_Ethias: No you don't, you're just saying that. Besides I won't be here much longer. I've already been in like 3 stories. If you other creatures think I only have 2 then you're wrong because I have 3.I'll label the order of the stories when they were made: The Encounter, Saihte (which is about Ethias' brother who comes to take over Redwall. Also in the story Matthias dies in it), and finally Ethias._

_Matthias: You didn't have to mention the part where I die._

_Ethias: Hey! At least I brought ya back to life._

_Matthias: Fine! Can we just get back to the story, Ethias?_

_Ethias: Ok Matthias I will start the story._

_Matthias: Thank you!_

_Ethias: Although there is more to-_

_Matthias: Just start the chapter!_

_All the Redwallers: Please just start it!_

_Ethias: You creatures are scaring me. Fine I'll start the chapter._

Slaygart was running around the village, killing any loose villagers that he could find while laughing evilly.

"That mouse can't defeat me now. Muahahahahahaha!" Slaygart laughed.

Matthias heard the evil laugh and-

_Matthias: Wait a minute now. I better not die here._

_Ethias: This was a true story Matthias. Now let me finish._

_Matthias: mocking voice Now let me finish._

_Ethias threw out his paw and sent a blue glowing band around Matthias' mouth and Matthias couldn't pull it off._

_Ethias: Now where was I? Oh yes._

Matthias heard the evil laugh and went to where he heard the laughing. He hid behind a hut and slowly looked around to find no one there.

"Where did he go?" Matthias asked.

Just then out of nowhere a paw grabbed him and dragged him back inside the hut. Matthias was thrown against the ground, and then looked up into the face of an evil fox.

"I know you know Ethias, now where is he?!" Slaygart demanded.

"How do you know that I know Ethias?" Matthias asked.

"I stalked him to Redwall," Slaygart answered.

Then Matthias pointed at Slaygart and smiled, and then said, "Stalker!"

Slaygart glared at Matthias, and pulled out his cutlass. Matthias was staring at the cutlass as Slaygart raised it above his head. Then a crash came from the front gate, and Slaygart stopped raising the cutlass to turn his head around.

That was all the time that Matthias needed. Matthias got up and punched Slaygart as hard as he could right in the stomach. Slaygart doubled over winded and confused on how such a small mouse had that kind of strength to injure him like that. Matthias ran outside and looked to where the front gate had crashed, and saw Ethias and some mousemaid with some woodlanders fighting the vermin horde.

Just then he felt a sharp pain go right through his right arm, and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Slaygart wiping blood from his cutlass. Then Slaygart put his cutlass away, and gave Matthias a series of punches and kicks. Just then Slaygart was set upon by Ethias who jumped on his back and began choking him.

"You shall die evil one!" Ethias shouted.

"I will die when I grow old and take your powers away from you," Slaygart said through choked breaths.

Then Slaygart bended forward and flung Ethias to the ground, raising dust when Ethias collided with the ground.

"Now you shall die and I will take your powers!" Slaygart yelled.

"Not if I destroy you first," Ethias said.

Then Ethias sheathed his sword, and his eyes began to glow with his paws holding glowing blue orbs. Suddenly, Ethias began throwing these at Slaygart, and Slaygart did his best to dodge them. Ethias wouldn't stop throwing these at Slaygart, and there was no sign that Ethias was getting tired. Slaygart saw this and knew that he had to do something to stop it.

"You'll never catch me mouse!" Slaygart pointed and called out.

Slaygart ran off with Ethias hot on his trail, still throwing the glowing blue balls. Slaygart ran into the town hall, and hid behind the door. Ethias came racing in looking around for Slaygart. Suddenly, he fell to the floor, struck by a spear.

"Hahaha! I've defeated you mouse! Now your powers are mine."

Slaygart opened his paws wide, but felt nothing coursing through him. Then he was pierced in the chest with Ethias' sword protruding through the back. Slaygart fell forward, slain by the sword of Ethias. Ethias smiled and got up acting as if he wasn't wounded, and walked out into the sunlight.

"Ha! Does he think that I died from that?" Ethias laughed.

Then Ethias looked around and saw that his village had won the war, with a few vermin held hostage. Ethias went around the village with some other villagers to search for survivors. Then Ethias found Rose and they hugged each other, glad that each of them were fine.

"Oh my, Ethias you have a spear protruding from your chest!" Rose cried out.

"It's nothing Rose," Ethias said.

Then he looked around to see if Matthias was around. He finally found Matthias laying on the ground, hardly moving at all.

"I gave him my best Ethias," Matthias said weakly.

"I'm sure you did," Ethias said softly.

"You have a spear in your chest, and you're not dead. Why is that?" Matthias asked.

"What did I tell you before I left your abbey?" Ethias asked.

"Oh right," Matthias remembered.

"Are you going to be ok Matthias?" Ethias asked.

"I'm sure I will. I just need a little bit of rest."

"Actually all you need is about a few seconds," Ethias said.

"Why is that?" Matthias asked confused.

"Just close your eyes and you'll be as good as new."

Matthias did as he was told, and then Ethias closed his eyes with his paws glowing blue. He spread his paws all over Matthias' body and Ethias opened his eyes to see that he had healed Matthias, without turning him into a plant of some sort.

"Matthias, you can open your eyes now," Ethias said.

Matthias opened his eyes and got up slowly. He jumped up and down with joy with his healed body.

"I wonder if you could bring the dead back to life?" Matthias wondered.

"I could try," Ethias said while shrugging his shoulders.

Ethias found the nearest dead body that was one of the villagers, and tried to bring him back to life. He was soon sad because he couldn't bring the dead back to life.

"I'm sorry Matthias, I can't do it," Ethias said sadly.

"Then we shall have a proper burial for our fallen comrades."

There weren't that many casualties from Ethias' village, and none from the Redwallers.

Later that day the burial was done, and everyone honored their lost friends with tears of sadness. Then Ethias suggested something else.

"Now we should get rid of the body of the evil that came to us."

They strode over to the village hall, and everybeast had torches in their paws.

"Slaygart, you were a worthy foe, but your evil will be gone and Mossflower will be rid of your foulness. I hope you burn with all our hatred for you."

Then Ethias gave the signal, and everybeast lit the village hall with their torches. The hall was a big flaming brush that made everyone cheer with the joy at the loss of a great evil.

"But how will our elders meet in time of need?" the village leader asked.

"You can build a new one, but I'm not staying here anymore," Ethias said.

"Why aren't you staying, Ethias?" Rose asked.

"Because I want to follow the path of peace at Redwall, and anyone can join me if they want," Ethias offered.

"Ethias, I think that the description is our job," Matthias whispered.

"Oh, sorry," Ethias apologized.

Then Matthias explained how things work around Redwall to all the villagers. After that, not many of the villagers wanted to leave, but some of them did including Rose. Her parents were disappointed about her leaving, but they decided it was time for her to leave.

Then later that day, everyone arrived back at Redwall and had a big feast. That night Ethias and Matthias were having an argument on which one of them gets the dorm.

"I call the dorm!" Matthias shouted.

"No I call the dorm!" Ethias shouted back.

"I lived here longer," Matthias said.

"I have spirit powers," Ethias said.

"I call dibs!" Matthias shouted.

"Aww," Ethias sobbed.

"Yay I get the dorm!" Matthias cheered.

Then he noticed Ethias walking away sadly, even though it was one of Ethias' tricks.

"Ethias wait!" Matthias called to him.

Ethias stopped in his tracks and smiled with out looking back.

"You can have the dorm if you want," Matthias sighed.

Ethias rushed back over and shaked Matthias' paw, and ran inside after closing the door. Then Matthias heard a locking noise from the other side. Then he heard Ethias chanting.

"I got the dorm because I tricked you," Ethias said jumping on the bed.

"Get out here!" Matthias yelled.

"Neveeeeeeeerrrrrr!" Ethias shouted.

"Why you little?" Matthias banged on the door.

"Why you bossy?" Ethias taunted.

Then Ethias opened the door, and let Matthias in to sleep for the night.

"Thank you," Matthias said.

"I couldn't keep you locked out there," Ethias said.

"Do I get the floor?" Matthias asked.

Then Ethias smiled and said, "Yes, and I get the bed."

Ethias and Matthias got ready for bed, and then they almost fell asleep.

"Goodnight Matthias," Ethias said.

"Goodnight Ethias," Matthias yawned.

_Ethias: So that was this chapter. Aren't you happy you didn't die? After all you lived it._

_Matthias: I guess so, but you still didn't have to tell them about the death in your second story, "Saihte"._

_Ethias: I had to. So please review this and no flaming._

_Matthias: If you do flame, I might be happy._

_Ethias: You didn't die and I healed you so there's no reason to make them flame me._

_Matthias: I'm just kidding. So make a good review or I'll come after you. Don't blame Ethias he won't come after you. Good review creatures! _


	16. Epilogue

_Matthias: Ethias I will miss you._

_Ethias: I will miss you too Matthias. _

_Matthias: I can't believe you're leaving these stories._

_Ethias: I can't believe it either. It was the reader's idea that I shouldn't include myself in the stories._

_Matthias: Oh well. I will miss you though._

_Ethias: I will miss you too. I think we should start the Epilogue._

_Epilogue_

_From the writings of John Churchmouse(recorder of Redwall Abbey)_

_It felt like only yesterday when I first met Ethias at our abbey. He was such a good creature and loved helping others. He said he had to leave the abbey and help others around Mossflower. I think that's the right thing to do. I asked him only one question before he left, and I asked him which creatures you would give your powers to. He answered that he would give them to the ones that needed them most, which are the elders in case if they are in danger. Although Ethias said that when he dies, if Matthias is alive after he dies, he'll give them to Matthias._

_Matthias was heart broken when Ethias left the abbey. Before Ethias left, they hugged for a very long time saying their last goodbye's to each other. Although, one can not stay forever and they each have to go somewhere. It's just like a young bird leaving the nest when it's ready. Ethias, you were the best and friendliest mouse this abbey has ever known. So if you just happen to be passing by, we are always open to the good creatures of Mossflower._

_Matthias: I will miss you Ethias._

_Ethias: I will miss you too. But I can ask you something._

_Matthias: What's that?_

_Ethias: Do you want me to rewrite my second story Saihte for these good creatures._

_Matthias: I would definitely like to, but I can't be the only one to say yes. We need other suggestions._

_Ethias: That's right! So if you want me to rewrite my other story "Saihte", then just say so in a review. You only have about 3 days until I tally up the votes. So read and review!_


End file.
